Wish you were here
by liveinsouthpark
Summary: Stan loves Kyle, Kyle loves Stan. But, is Stan really loyal to Kyle? - guys, this is my first fanfiction, so it SUCKS! thanks :D Please, review :3 And I'm Brazilian, so my English is not perfect, ok? SLASH. StanxKyle.
1. Love is here

Fanfiction

Title: Wish you were here.

Kyle's POV.

**Chapter one:**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ 'Shut up, you fucking alarm clock! I'm trying to sleep over here!" I say while I turn it off, but then I remember it's Monday and I have to go to the freaking school. I sit on my bed, yawn and stretch. After I change and have my breakfast, I go outside and start walking towards the bus stop.

'Heeeey dude' Stan says opening his arms to hug me.

'Hey Stan' I hug him like he has been gone for years. He kisses me on the cheek and I blush.

'So…what's up?' He asks. "Nothing important… you?' 'Nothing either. Life's just boring when you are not around, ky.' I smile wide as my heart beats harder when he calls me like that, so I smile and blush again. 'Gosh! It's so fucking cold!' He chuckles when I say that and then pulls me closer, so there's no distance between us and his warmness fills my body.

'Stan… where are Cartman and Kenny?'

'Fatass got a new car, so he won't take the bus anymore and Kenny died yesterday, but he might be here tomorrow again'

'Oh.. poor Kenny. ' We both laugh.

The bus arrives and we sit next to each other as always. I'm glad cause we don't get weird stares anymore, South park got used to us and that's great.

As we get to school I head to History class and Stan heads to Spanish. We both know it is going to suck, but we can't skip it.

History class sucked as expected without Stan here, we only had Geography, Math and English together. No one interesting enough to talk and the class was about Civil War. Gosh, how boring! I learned that two years ago! Why the hell should I learn it again? After a few more minutes of Mrs. Patterson talking about something that I wasn't really paying attention, the bell rings.

THANK GOD CLASS IS OVER and now is lunch time. I head to our usual table. Me, Stan, Kenny and Cartman usually sit there, but today is only me and fatass.

'Hey, Jew'

'Fuck off, Cartman' He rolls his eyes. '….so… where's Stan?'

'Your faggy boyfriend is talking to his ex-bitch in front of the school'

'WHAT?! What are they doing?!' My eyes go wide.

'Calm down Kyle! They're just talking. He is _your_ boyfriend anyway. Nothing is gonna happen, trust me! He loves you' .I sigh, a relief sigh, and then I smile. 'Thanks Cartman. That was nice' 'Yeah, shut the hell up and let me eat my food' I roll my eyes at that. We both start eating. After we finish, I start getting worried about Stan as I desperately tap my foot on the floor under the table and my fingers above the table. 'KAHL, WILL YOU STOP WORRYING SO MUCH ABOUT STAN? He is ok! He is just talking to Wendy!' 'I know, but it's been 20 minutes. What if something happened? What if he is cheating on me? He would never cheat on me, right Cartman?' The brown-haired boy laughed a little at this. 'Of course not! Are you insane? He would die for you, he would do anything for you, Kahl! Can't you see that? Stop worrying, he would never cheat on you, I'm sure.' I smile and blush a little at this. Crap, why do I have do blush at everything? 'Thanks Eric. That is really nice' 'Call me Cartman'. I chuckle. 'Whatever, how did Kenny die yesterday?' Cartman bursts out in laughing. 'You will never believe it! He was talking to a girl, and he tried to hook up with her, but she rejected him by pushing him away, but he accidentally fell on the middle of the street and a car hit him!' More laughter and I chuckle a litte. 'Poor Kenny… hope he comes back soon.' 'He always does.' I smile as the bell rings and we get back to our classes.

Stan AND Wendy aren't at Math class either. I start over-thinking stuff and I'm kinda feeling Stan is cheating on me. He would never do that, right? But I have the right to feel jealous about my boyfriend.

After 2 hours of Math the class finally ends I start heading to the school gates, waiting for Stan. To my happiness he was there waiting for me. I smile at him and wave. He waves back and run towards me.

'Hey'

'Hey'. He kisses me on the cheek. We start walking towards our houses.

After we walk a little, I finally ask:

'So…Stan… where were you at lunch time today? I was starting to get worried about you.'

'Oh, sorry! I was going to text you but I kinda forgot. I was… talking.'

'To who?'

'Er… I was talking to.. uh..'

'Wendy?.'

'Yeah… '

'What were you talking about?'

'Why are you so worried about that, Kyle?'

'Nothing… I just… want to know' I try a tiny smile.

'Uh… she wanted to tell me how much she misses me and other crap'

'And… do you miss her?'

'Well… I enjoyed my life with her, but I don't think I would like to have it now. Especially because I'm with you now, right?' I roll my eyes.

'Hm.'

After a couple seconds of silence, Stan says:

'Kyle?'

'Yeah.'

'Are you jealous of Wendy?'

My eyes go wide at that question and I blush, a lot.

'Err… no?'

'Aaaaaaaaw, you're so jealous! Look at how red you are!' He chuckles as pinches my cheek playfully. I laugh at that.

'I'm not jealous'. I say harshly, trying not to chuckle.

'Yes you are! Look, your cheeks are completely pink!'

Stupid blushing, I HATE YOU! He puts an arm around my shoulders and pulls me close as we walk towards our street. I put an arm around his waist to feel his warmness. I like it.

'So… you were talking at lunch… but then at Math class, where were you two?'

'The conversation was long.'

'Hm.' I roll my eyes again.

'Kyle?'

'What?'

'You're so cute when you're jealous' He smiles and I smile back as I flip him off.

After about 3 minutes of silence he finally decided to speak.

'Kaaaaaaahl.'

'Don't call me 'Kahl' fatass'

'Fatass?'

'You sound like Cartman' We both chuckle.

'Yeah,right. How do you want me to call you, then?'

'KYLE.'

'Ok.'

More 6 seconds of silence before he speaks again.

'Kyle?'

'Yeah?'

'I love you' He smiles, a big smile. The whole world stops at that perfect smile.

'I love you too' I smile. The biggest I can, pulling him closer to me.

**End of Chapter one**


	2. I'd do anything for ya

**Chapter two.**

So , it's 7 p.m. and I'm on my computer reading an article about Shakespeare when Stan calls me on the chat.

'Hey babe'

'hey (:'

'Sup?'

'Nothing much.. u?'

'Nothing ;/ Life is boring without you here'

' :) love u'

'Love u more'

'Dude, that's pretty gay.'

'I KNOW! Lol'

'lol'

'So.. wanna sleep over?'

'It's a school day :c'

'So? We can go to school together. We always do that, right?'

'Ok then. I'll be there in 20 mins. Xoxo'

'xoxo 3'

'3'

After grabbing all my stuff, I finally left home. I had to listen to a whole speech of my mother about how to behave at my boyfriend's house, that I should not share my bed with him now that we are together, and blababla. It's been 8 months me and Stan are together and every freaking time I sleepover at him, she always tells the same boring stuff.

_Ding dong_

'Hey Kyle!' Sharon answered.

'Hey, Mrs. Marsh' I smile and she smiles back.

'Stan is in his room, make yourself home'

'Ok, thanks'

As I head upstairs I hear Randy screams:

'STAAAAAN , me and your mother are going to the supermarket. We'll be back in about an hour ok? Bye'

'OK DAD, BYYYYYYE'

I finish the steps and reach Stan's room.

'Heey!' I scream.

'Hey!' He kisses me on the forehead, I smile. 'So, whatcha wanna do?'

'Dunno.. Lets play Guitar Band?!'

'Gosh, Kyle.. you love that game!' We both laugh

'Yeeah.. its pure lame, but is cool.'

He nods as he hands me the guitar and gets the drums.

'Ok,so,who's singing?'

'YOOOOOU!'

'No, Ky. I'm ridiculously awful at singing.'

'No, you're not…just…sing!'

'Ok then' He rolls his eyes. Which song?'

'GRENADE!'

'Bruno Mars?'

'Yeah?'

He nods as the music starts.

'Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live ,oh take, take, take it all but you never give Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss, had your eyes wide open  
Why were they open?'

He sings perfectly amazing. His voice is so sweet and he hits the long notes so easily. My thoughts are interrupted as he tosses another microphone at me, gesturing me to sing with him.

'But I'm playing the guitars!'

'Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash you tossed it in the trash, you did' He shrugged and gestured me to sing.

' To give me all your love, is all I ever ask, cause what you don't understand…' I sing alone.

As the chorus is about to come, he kneels down in front of me and grabs my hand, smiling, and sings:

'I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah yeah)' A tear slides down on my cheek and I blush again as a smile appears on my face.

'Oh whoa oh  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes I would die for you baby' I smiled even wider when a tear came down his face also. It was so perfect. Everything was so perfect.

'But you won't do the same  
No no no no'

'I would. Be sure I would.' I say softly kissing him o the lips. An intense kiss, as our tongues fight for dominance and then started to dance happily between our mouths. We both pulled back to keep singing. We kept singing for a long time…we sang about 7 songs. All love songs. Gay? I know.

Now it's about 1:50 am and I'm on my mattress next to Stan's bed. He is already asleep and I would never wake him up, he looks like an angel when he is asleep. I finally fall asleep and start dreaming.

_Wendy. Stan. He kisses her really passionately and begs her to be his girlfriend again._

'_What about Kyle?'_

'_Who cares about him? He's just a scrawny Jew.'_

'_I thought you loved him.'_

'_No, I just used him to make you jealous. I love you. I need to talk to Kyle, and break up with him'_

'_ok'_

_They kissed, and kissed, and kissed_

_He turns around and heads to Kyle, who is on the other side of the school._

'_Kyle, we need to talk.'_

'_Oh, Hi Stan' I try to kiss him, but he pulls back. 'Ok, go ahead' I say with a worried look on my face._

'_I don't love you anymore. Everything is over, I love Wendy and she is my girlfriend now. Ok? Goodbye, Kyle.'_

My heart pounds faster than anything inside my chest and I wake up sobbing, my pajamas are all soaked with tears and my face is red and warm. I can't stop crying at the thought of loosing Stan. I let out a loud sob and look up to Stan, who is still asleep. I smile at knowing that Stan is still here. More sobs come out of my lungs as more tears slide down my cheeks when I think about my life without him with me. I suddenly feel an arm rub my shoulder and I look up to find a sleepy Stan.

'Kyle? Are you crying?'

'N-no. I-Im just-' I sob 'Go back to sleep, Stan. Sorry for waking you up.

'Ky, what happened?' He gets off his bed and lays behind me, comforting me. Then he flips me over, so my face is in front of his. One of his arms is on my back and the other is stroking my hair. My face is buried on his shoulder as I sob louder and more tears come, soaking Stan's pajamas shirt.

'I know it s-sounds ridi-iculo-ous, but, I had a nightma-mare'

'It's not ridiculous. What was is about?'

'It w-was about you…and Wendy. You were breaking up with me to s-stay with her. A-and you told me you never' I bury my face harder on his shoulder 'really lo-loved me and was just pretending everything, to make her jealous.'

The black-haired boy pulls me close, stroking his hand up and down my back. 'It's ok, Kyle, don't cry. I'm here, I'm here ok? I'll always be here, with you, for you, ok?' I smile under my sobs and tears. 'I love you, more than anything in this universe. Wendy and nobody else could EVER make us apart, ok?' He kisses my forehead. I wrap my arms around him the hardest I can, he does the same.

'I'm sorry, f-for soaking your shirt'. We both chuckle a little. 'And…I love you too, Stan.'. But tears can't stop coming. I don't know why tough. 'Kyle, don't cry. I hate seeing you like this. This is killing me. I hate seeing you sad, and because of me it's even worse. Put the cutest smile on your face, your smile. I love that smile. C'mon.' He tickles me and I chuckle before I laugh loud. He tickles even more, and I try to get out of his grip . "You ain't going anywhere! Come back here' He grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him again, tickling me and making me laugh the louder I can. 'Yeah, that's waaaaay better' We both smile as he kisses my cheek. 'Are you feeling better now?' I nod as I bury my face on his wet shoulder again. 'Ok, now let's get back to sleep. It's almost 3:30 am and we have school tomorrow' 'Ok, thanks Stan.. sorry for waking you up, and wetting your shirt ,and making you sad, and-' He kisses me on the lips, a long kiss and then we both pull back. 'Nice way of making me shut up' I cuddle on him as he smiles. A long silence fills the room. After about 20 minutes I decide to speak.

'Stan…?'

'Hm?'

'You awake?' He moans and then answers 'Now I am…why?'

'You would never cheat on me, right?'

'WHAT?!' He sits on the mattress now. 'Of course NOT! Are you CRAZY?' I smile.

'Oh.. ok then. Thanks' He smiles back.

'Why do you ask?'

'No reason… I just wanted to know'

He sighs. 'This is not because of Wendy, right Kyle? You know I would never cheat on you, I love you. And you don't have to feel jealous about her, ok?'

'OK then.' We both smile as he wraps his arms around my waist and I cuddle on his shoulder. We fall asleep some minutes later.

_Beeeeeep. Beeeeeeep. Beeeeeep.  
_I look at the ringing clock, it's 7:15 am. 'Stan, wake up, we're gonna be late.' I say as I shake him softly. 'I don't want to go to school'. 'Stan, wake up… it's 7:15.' 'Where is it?' 'What? Where is what?' I then realize that he is asleep and talking during his sleep. Omg, Stan talks during his sleep? I never realized it. I laugh as he says something I couldn't define. Something about rabbits. 'Staaaaan!' 'No, fuck you Shelley!'I chuckle. I think he won't wake up, so I head to the bathroom and fill a glass with water, cold water. As I knee on the mattress next to him, I turn the glass and all the cold water slides down his face. He instantly jumps off the mattress screaming. 'GODDAMNIT! WHAT THE HELL?' I laugh so hard, a tear slides down my cheek as I gasp for air. 'WHY DID YOU DO THIS KYLE?' 'You wouldn't wake up, so we were going to be late for school. And you were talking during your sleep.' His eyes go wide. 'What? What was I talking about?' 'Well… something about rabbits and you told Shelly to fuck off' We both chuckle. 'Ok then… let's get ready for school.'

History class _sucks _AGAIN! WHY CAN'T STAN HAVE THIS CLASS WITH ME? All right, Kyle, hold on, only 10 more minutes and you're free to see your boyfriend. 10 loooooong minutes.

_Riiiiiiing. _Thank God! I head to the cafeteria for lunch and head to our usual table. Kenny, Cartman and Stan are there.

'Hey guys' I say as I sit next to Stan. He kisses me on the cheek.

'Heeeey.' Kenny says smiling.

'Kenny! You came back!' I say cheerfully.

'I always do.' He smiles.

Stan's phone rings and he flips it open and his eyes go wide.

'What happened?' I say

'Nothing, I just… gotta go. See you later guys. Bye.' He strokes my hair and leaves the table.

'Stan, where are you going?' I ask but he doesn't listen and leaves the room. I sigh deeply.

'Calm down, Kyle. Maybe he went to the bathroom or something like that.'

'Yeah… he gets a text telling him to go to the bathroom, right' I say sarcastically. Kenny shrugs.

'Kahl, maybe he is just talking to someone.' Cartman says as he eats his Cheesy Puffs.

'Talking… I hope so.'

'What do you mean?' Kenny says.

'Nothing, I'm just…worried.'

'You don't think he is cheating on you, right? You know he would NEVER do this.' Cartman says.'

'Never is a too strong word'

'What do you mean, Kenny?' I say as my eyes go wide and my heart beats harder.

'I mean that maybe something is…you know... happening. You can't trust everyone'

So , it's 7 p.m. and I'm on my computer reading an article about Shakespeare when Stan calls me on the chat.

'Hey babe'

'hey (:'

'Sup?'

'Nothing much.. u?'

'Nothing ;/ Life is boring without you here'

' :) love u'

'Love u more'

'Dude, that's pretty gay.'

'I KNOW! Lol'

'lol'

'So.. wanna sleep over?'

'It's a school day :c'

'So? We can go to school together. We always do that, right?'

'Ok then. I'll be there in 20 mins. Xoxo'

'xoxo 3'

'3'

After grabbing all my stuff, I finally left home. I had to listen to a whole speech of my mother about how to behave at my boyfriend's house, that I should not share my bed with him now that we are together, and blababla. It's been 8 months me and Stan are together and every freaking time I sleepover at him, she always tells the same boring stuff.

_Ding dong_

'Hey Kyle!' Sharon answered.

'Hey, Mrs. Marsh' I smile and she smiles back.

'Stan is in his room, make yourself home'

'Ok, thanks'

As I head upstairs I hear Randy screams:

'STAAAAAN , me and your mother are going to the supermarket. We'll be back in about an hour ok? Bye'

'OK DAD, BYYYYYYE'

I finish the steps and reach Stan's room.

'Heey!' I scream.

'Hey!' He kisses me on the forehead, I smile. 'So, whatcha wanna do?'

'Dunno.. Lets play Guitar Band?!'

'Gosh, Kyle.. you love that game!' We both laugh

'Yeeah.. its pure lame, but is cool.'

He nods as he hands me the guitar and gets the drums.

'Ok,so,who's singing?'

'YOOOOOU!'

'No, Ky. I'm ridiculously awful at singing.'

'No, you're not…just…sing!'

'Ok then' He rolls his eyes. Which song?'

'GRENADE!'

'Bruno Mars?'

'Yeah?'

He nods as the music starts.

'Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live ,oh take, take, take it all but you never give Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss, had your eyes wide open  
Why were they open?'

He sings perfectly amazing. His voice is so sweet and he hits the long notes so easily. My thoughts are interrupted as he tosses another microphone at me, gesturing me to sing with him.

'But I'm playing the guitars!'

'Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash you tossed it in the trash, you did' He shrugged and gestured me to sing.

' To give me all your love, is all I ever ask, cause what you don't understand…' I sing alone.

As the chorus is about to come, he kneels down in front of me and grabs my hand, smiling, and sings:

'I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah yeah)' A tear slides down on my cheek and I blush again as a smile appears on my face.

'Oh whoa oh  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes I would die for you baby' I smiled even wider when a tear came down his face also. It was so perfect. Everything was so perfect.

'But you won't do the same  
No no no no'

'I would. Be sure I would.' I say softly kissing him o the lips. An intense kiss, as our tongues fight for dominance and then started to dance happily between our mouths. We both pulled back to keep singing. We kept singing for a long time…we sang about 7 songs. All love songs. Gay? I know.

Now it's about 1:50 am and I'm on my mattress next to Stan's bed. He is already asleep and I would never wake him up, he looks like an angel when he is asleep. I finally fall asleep and start dreaming.

_Wendy. Stan. He kisses her really passionately and begs her to be his girlfriend again._

'_What about Kyle?'_

'_Who cares about him? He's just a scrawny Jew.'_

'_I thought you loved him.'_

'_No, I just used him to make you jealous. I love you. I need to talk to Kyle, and break up with him'_

'_ok'_

_They kissed, and kissed, and kissed_

_He turns around and heads to Kyle, who is on the other side of the school._

'_Kyle, we need to talk.'_

'_Oh, Hi Stan' I try to kiss him, but he pulls back. 'Ok, go ahead' I say with a worried look on my face._

'_I don't love you anymore. Everything is over, I love Wendy and she is my girlfriend now. Ok? Goodbye, Kyle.'_

My heart pounds faster than anything inside my chest and I wake up sobbing, my pajamas are all soaked with tears and my face is red and warm. I can't stop crying at the thought of loosing Stan. I let out a loud sob and look up to Stan, who is still asleep. I smile at knowing that Stan is still here. More sobs come out of my lungs as more tears slide down my cheeks when I think about my life without him with me. I suddenly feel an arm rub my shoulder and I look up to find a sleepy Stan.

'Kyle? Are you crying?'

'N-no. I-Im just-' I sob 'Go back to sleep, Stan. Sorry for waking you up.

'Ky, what happened?' He gets off his bed and lays behind me, comforting me. Then he flips me over, so my face is in front of his. One of his arms is on my back and the other is stroking my hair. My face is buried on his shoulder as I sob louder and more tears come, soaking Stan's pajamas shirt.

'I know it s-sounds ridi-iculo-ous, but, I had a nightma-mare'

'It's not ridiculous. What was is about?'

'It w-was about you…and Wendy. You were breaking up with me to s-stay with her. A-and you told me you never' I bury my face harder on his shoulder 'really lo-loved me and was just pretending everything, to make her jealous.'

The black-haired boy pulls me close, stroking his hand up and down my back. 'It's ok, Kyle, don't cry. I'm here, I'm here ok? I'll always be here, with you, for you, ok?' I smile under my sobs and tears. 'I love you, more than anything in this universe. Wendy and nobody else could EVER make us apart, ok?' He kisses my forehead. I wrap my arms around him the hardest I can, he does the same.

'I'm sorry, f-for soaking your shirt'. We both chuckle a little. 'And…I love you too, Stan.'. But tears can't stop coming. I don't know why tough. 'Kyle, don't cry. I hate seeing you like this. This is killing me. I hate seeing you sad, and because of me it's even worse. Put the cutest smile on your face, your smile. I love that smile. C'mon.' He tickles me and I chuckle before I laugh loud. He tickles even more, and I try to get out of his grip . "You ain't going anywhere! Come back here' He grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him again, tickling me and making me laugh the louder I can. 'Yeah, that's waaaaay better' We both smile as he kisses my cheek. 'Are you feeling better now?' I nod as I bury my face on his wet shoulder again. 'Ok, now let's get back to sleep. It's almost 3:30 am and we have school tomorrow' 'Ok, thanks Stan.. sorry for waking you up, and wetting your shirt ,and making you sad, and-' He kisses me on the lips, a long kiss and then we both pull back. 'Nice way of making me shut up' I cuddle on him as he smiles. A long silence fills the room. After about 20 minutes I decide to speak.

'Stan…?'

'Hm?'

'You awake?' He moans and then answers 'Now I am…why?'

'You would never cheat on me, right?'

'WHAT?!' He sits on the mattress now. 'Of course NOT! Are you CRAZY?' I smile.

'Oh.. ok then. Thanks' He smiles back.

'Why do you ask?'

'No reason… I just wanted to know'

He sighs. 'This is not because of Wendy, right Kyle? You know I would never cheat on you, I love you. And you don't have to feel jealous about her, ok?'

'OK then.' We both smile as he wraps his arms around my waist and I cuddle on his shoulder. We fall asleep some minutes later.

_Beeeeeep. Beeeeeeep. Beeeeeep.  
_I look at the ringing clock, it's 7:15 am. 'Stan, wake up, we're gonna be late.' I say as I shake him softly. 'I don't want to go to school'. 'Stan, wake up… it's 7:15.' 'Where is it?' 'What? Where is what?' I then realize that he is asleep and talking during his sleep. Omg, Stan talks during his sleep? I never realized it. I laugh as he says something I couldn't define. Something about rabbits. 'Staaaaan!' 'No, fuck you Shelley!'I chuckle. I think he won't wake up, so I head to the bathroom and fill a glass with water, cold water. As I knee on the mattress next to him, I turn the glass and all the cold water slides down his face. He instantly jumps off the mattress screaming. 'GODDAMNIT! WHAT THE HELL?' I laugh so hard, a tear slides down my cheek as I gasp for air. 'WHY DID YOU DO THIS KYLE?' 'You wouldn't wake up, so we were going to be late for school. And you were talking during your sleep.' His eyes go wide. 'What? What was I talking about?' 'Well… something about rabbits and you told Shelly to fuck off' We both chuckle. 'Ok then… let's get ready for school.'

History class _sucks _AGAIN! WHY CAN'T STAN HAVE THIS CLASS WITH ME? All right, Kyle, hold on, only 10 more minutes and you're free to see your boyfriend. 10 loooooong minutes.

_Riiiiiiing. _Thank God! I head to the cafeteria for lunch and head to our usual table. Kenny, Cartman and Stan are there.

'Hey guys' I say as I sit next to Stan. He kisses me on the cheek.

'Heeeey.' Kenny says smiling.

'Kenny! You came back!' I say cheerfully.

'I always do.' He smiles.

Stan's phone rings and he flips it open and his eyes go wide.

'What happened?' I say

'Nothing, I just… gotta go. See you later guys. Bye.' He strokes my hair and leaves the table.

'Stan, where are you going?' I ask but he doesn't listen and leaves the room. I sigh deeply.

'Calm down, Kyle. Maybe he went to the bathroom or something like that.'

'Yeah… he gets a text telling him to go to the bathroom, right' I say sarcastically. Kenny shrugs.

'Kahl, maybe he is just talking to someone.' Cartman says as he eats his Cheesy Puffs.

'Talking… I hope so.'

'What do you mean?' Kenny says.

'Nothing, I'm just…worried.'

'You don't think he is cheating on you, right? You know he would NEVER do this.' Cartman says.'

'Never is a too strong word'

'What do you mean, Kenny?' I say as my eyes go wide and my heart beats harder.

'I mean that maybe something is…you know... happening. You can't trust everyone'

'NO KENNY! YOU CAN'T SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT ABOUT STAN! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO JUDGE HIM?! Ugh'

'No! I mean-'

'I DON'T WANNA TALK TO YOU ANYMORE, OK?!'

'C'mon, Kyle. Don't get like this. It's just a guess.' Cartman replies.

I start eating my lunch, and so does Kenny. After, like, 7 minutes I can't stand anymore. I can't stand knowing that he might be cheating on me right now.

'Where are you going?' Kenny says.

'Look for Stan.' I answer as Kenny and Cartman shrug.

I get up of the table and head to the doors. After that I head to the hallways, but there's nobody there, so I go to the front of the school. When I get there, I see something that doesn't make me any happier, and my hear skips a beat. My eyes go watery again.

**End of Chapter two.**


	3. Love hurts

**Chapter three.**

Wendy has her arms around Stan. MY STAN! MY BOYFRIEND! WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE THINKING? They're talking about them getting together, and thank god Stan has a disgusted look on his face. 'That's ok' I think, 'he is just rejecting her'. But then something that I never expected to see happens. Wendy pulls Stan closer and kisses him on the cheek, AND THEN, KISSES HIM O THE LIPS! WHAT THE FUCK? AND HE ONLY PULLS BACK, LIKE, 4 SECONDS LATER! WHAT THE FUCK? They got back together? But Stan is dating me, and Wendy knows it! I love Stan and he loves me! How could that happen? My eyes start getting watery and red as Wendy leaves and Stan screams something to her that I can hear, cause I'm feeling dizzy. He walks towards me, eyes wide.

'Kyle, look, this is not what it looks like! Please let me-'

'That's ok Stan, I get that! YOU STILL LIKE WENDY! You still like her and you were doing all this TO FUCKING HURT ME, right!?' Uncontrollable tears slide down my face. 'Well, you did it. I feel like I'm going to fucking DIE. Are you happy? Cause you should be! You did what you always wanted to! ' and I start running past Stan. He grabs my elbow and drags me closer to him, but I pull back. 'If you still like her, then, everything is over Stan, OVER! ' 'I DON'T LIKE HER, KYLE! YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU AND I'VE ALWAYS LOVED!' 'YOU DIDN'T EVEN PULL BACK! YOU LET HER KISS YOU, YOU LET YOUR EX-GIRLFRIEND KISS YOU WHILE YOU ARE DATING ME, YOU CHEATED ON ME, STAN! ITS OVER, EVEYTHING IS OVER! YOUR INTENTION ALWAYS WAS TO MAKE ME FEEL AWFUL, TO MAKE ME WANNA DIE, AND YOU FINALLY DID IT! CONGRATULATIONS!' 'Kyle, please…don't do this to me. You know I love you. You know that if we break up, nothing is ever going to make sense in my life anymore. Please Kyle, don't do that! I wasn't cheating on you, believe me, and let me explain what happened. ' 'EXPLAIN WHAT? HOW WAS THE KISS? EXPLAIN ME HOW IS TO HURT SOMEONE THAT LOVES YOU? EXPLAIN ME HOW IS TO CHEAT ON ME? ITS OK NOW STAN, IM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND ANYMORE, YOU CAN GO TO WENDY AND KISS HER AS MUCH AS YOU WANT!'After I finish screaming (thankfully, the place was empty, so no one actually heard our breakup) I head to my house. I don't give two shits that there are 2 hours left of school. I just wanna lay on my bed and cry.

I close the curtains and lay on the floor, in the darkness and in the cold. I can't believe he did that, how could he? How could he cheat on me like that? Uncontrollable tears slide down my face as I sob more and more. My blanket is pretty wet and there's no light on my room, completely empty dark. A wave of sadness wraps my heart; I've never felt so much pain. It hurts too much, I don't think I can handle this. I love him so much, but at the same time I hate him for doing this to me and making me feel like this. I wanna die. I wanna die now. At this moment, my phone rings and I flip it open, it's Stan. I don't hesitate before ignoring it. As more tears come, more callings from Stan my phone receives. The night comes and the moon starts shinning, it's beautiful, but nothing matters to me anymore. Life has no sense anymore, and I don't think I can keep doing this. I can't keep living. I can't keep living without Stan. Why does it hurt so much? And I fought with Kenny when he was actually right, gosh! I'm so fucking stupid!

After looooooong hours of crying and sobbing, I finally fall asleep.

I wake up happy, remembering that today I have school and I'm going to see my boyfriend. But then I remember that I'm single now, and the one I love just cheated on me and my heart starts hurting again. I decide I'm not going to school today. Thank God my parents and Ike are traveling, so I can skip school and stay at home…crying. I didn't go because I have lots of exams to take next week. High School isn't easy, guys.

I get up and head to the kitchen to have breakfast. I find an open window and a note on the counter.

'_Please, forgive me. I would never cheat on you. I was wrong, I know I was, but please, Kyle. I love you. I love you more than you could ever imagine, I love you more than anything I have ever loved in my entire life, I love you more than words can describe, Kyle. And I know you love me too, so please, don't do this to me. _

_-Stan'_

I smile at the note, but then I roll my eyes and rip it.

On the other side of the counter I find 5 red roses. One of them is made of plastic.

'Kyle Broflovski, I will love you until the last rose dies.

-Stan'

I let an 'aaaaaaaw' and a huge smile escape from my lips, but I quickly stop.

'Arghhh!' I say as I throw the roses on the floor and head to the fridge. I have my breakfast normally, and then I head upstairs to my bedroom and turn on the computer.

After a while, I realize…'How the fuck did Stan got in my house? The windows and the doors were locked! And I didn't hear anything…' But then I remember that he has the keys since when we completed 3 months of dating.

My phone rings and I flip it open. It's a text and it's from Stan.

'Did u like the roses :)?'

'I want the keys back_.' _I reply harshly.

'Srsly.. I'm sorry. I know I was wrong.'

'I'm not talking 2 u.'

'Kyle, plz, let me explain u everything. I'll be over at 2. K?'

'U know I'm not gonna let u come in.'

'Gosh… u don't have to be that harsh'

' I'm not talking 2 u, remember? And u want me to be nice after you cheated on me? Who do u think u r?

'I didn't cheat on u, ky. But u don't let me explain what happened. So I'm coming at 2 k?'

'Ur not coming in, u know, right?'

I roll my eyes. After like, 20 minutes, another text comes up.

'I love you, so much. Please forgive me'

And then other 13 very similar to that. I want to, but I don't answer any of them.

'Kyle? U there?'

'Yes. Y?'

'U don't answer me'

'I don't want to'

And then he stops texting me. I know I'm being too harsh, but I love him and I still can't believe he did that to me. With that Wendy bitch! And he lied to me, telling me he was 'talking' to her and that the 'conversation' was long… argh! I hate him. But at the same time, I love him so much that it hurts.

Kenny is online, so I decide to talk to him and apologize.

'Kenny, u there?'

'Yeah. I thought u didn't want 2 talk 2 me.'

'Yeah, about that…I'm sorry ok? I never thought that would be true…please, Kenny. I was so fucking stupid. I'm sorry.'

'Don't worry, Kyle :) Thatz ok. I understand u.'

':D'

'So… how r u? I mean, since u 2 broke up…'

'Awful. Nothing is right to me anymore and I don't think I have any more tears ;/'

'That's bad… if u need anything, I'm here ok? ;)'

'Thanx Kenny! That's great. So… how is Stan?'

'He is…awful 2. He stays the whole day in his bedroom ,crying.'

'Just like me.'

'Yeah…Cartman told me.'

'WHAT? How the fuck does cartman know that?'

'He said he went to your bedroom window last night to check on you, but when he saw how bad you were he thought you just wanted to be alone.'

'Ooh… u sure that is Cartman we r talking 'bout?

'Lol… yeaaah'

'Oh :) that's…nice. So, I g2g… xoxo.'

'xoxo'

I lay on my bed and grab a big box under it .I open and I find a bunch of things related to Stan and me.

The first thing is a picture, when we were 10. Me, Cartman, Kenny and him on the school cafeteria. We're all smiling to the camera and on the back there's an angry Craig flipping us off. After this picture there's a small teddy bear. Stan gave it to me the day we got together… we were at an amusement park and on the rollercoaster when I started screaming and then he kissed me. Of course, I kissed him back. He got the teddy bear in some sort of game, and gave it to me as he asked me to date him. I said a loud 'YES!' as we kissed. Cartman and Kenny were eating at that moment, but when we told them, they said they already knew. Stan probably told them his planes. Tears slide down my cheek. There is a lot of stuff in this little box. My thoughts are interrupted by my doorbell ringing.

'Its probably Stan…' I think. I look through the peephole and it's exactly him. 'What do you want?'

'Be your boyfriend again. Please open the door.'

'No! I told you not to come. You're not coming in.'

'Kyle, c'mon! Don't be such an asshole.'

'Oooooh! So you cheat on me after all we've been through and I'M THE ASSHOLE?!'

He sighs. 'Just let me explain everything.'

'I already understood, Stanley! Please, leave. I don't want to see you.'

'Ok, I'll leave if you answer one question.'

I sigh. 'Yeah…?'

'I love you. Do you still love me?'

'I…I…' Of course I love him, but the words don't come out of my mouth. 'Yes. I love you.'

'Then why you're doing this?'

'I don't want to get hurt again. Goodbye Stan'

He knocks and calls my name sometimes before he leaves.

'I love you so much, Stan.' I whisper to myself, and I'm pretty sure he couldn't hear it.

I start sobbing and crying again… why does it hurt so much? Why does love hurt so much?

**End of chapter three.**


	4. Teddy bear

liveinsouthpark | Logout | unleash your imagination

Browse Just In Communities Forums Betas Search Mobile

Parte superior do formulário

Parte inferior do formulário

Author's note: TAAAAA-DAAAA! TWO CHAPTERS , ONE NIGHT! YEAAAAAH MAN. SHORT AS HELL, BUT HOPE YOU LIKE IT ;]

**Chapter four**

The days go slowly as I don't go to school. Thank God my parents are traveling with my brother, so I'm completely alone at home. Alone to cry, sob, lock myself in my room, and feel the pain. It's Saturday night, 2:35 am to be exact, and I'm on my bed, crying and thinking of Stan. It's been 3 days that we broke up and I still feel like I'm dead. I'm going to feel like this forever, and I know this. I stare at the picture in my hands with hate, but at the same time, love. In this picture, Stan and I are looking at the camera making weird faces. I am with my tongue out of my mouth with my eyes are wide open and Stan is with a big forced smile on his face as his eyes are closed. His arms are around me and behind us, there's Kenny laying on the grass with a playboy magazine covering his face, and Cartman flipping the camera off. I remember the day we took this photo. It was couple hours before me and Stan got together. I remember as if it was yesterday. Again, my thoughts are interrupted by a doorbell ring.

'Who the hell is it?' I say to myself as I head downstairs to the front door.

'Who is it?!' I scream

No one answers, so I open the door, just to check.

'What the fuck are you doing here, Stan?'

'I..I..' He says as he loses his balance.

'Are you drunk?!'

'I don't know…'

'Gosh… you're so freaking drunk! Stan, what are you doing here?!'

'I don't know… I think I left home'

I sigh. 'It's raining Stan, come inside. You can sleep on the couch.'

'T-thanks'

'Why did you drink this much?'

'Because it hurts. Love hurts. Being without you hurts.'

'This is all your fault, Stan. '

He mumbles something I can't describe.

'What?'

'Wendy… she, she…'

'She…?'

'She is a bitch. A big evil bitch. I hate her, Kyle. I HATE YOU WENDY! You're a slut! A FUCKING SLUT!'

'Calm down. She is not here…and…yeah, she is a bitch.'

He passes out and starts talking during his sleep, again. I can't help but think how cute he is when he is asleep.

'I love kyle…kyle…'

I smile. Suddenly he starts crying and sobbing. 'Stan?! Stan, are you ok?'

'I want Kyle. I don't want you, Wendy! Y-you're a b-bitch! I want Kyle, now.' He cries harder.

I rub my arm up and down his back. 'I'm here, Stan. I've always been here.'

He stops talking, so I go upstairs to grab a blanket and a pillow for him. I kinda hate him for what he did, but is really freaking cold here. I go to my room and get some sleep.

Now it's 5:37 am and I hear something downstairs. It's probably Stan, I hope. The noise stops and after some minutes it comes back, so I decide to check. When I get downstairs, Stan is not on the couch anymore, and not in the living room.

'STAN?' Nothing. I try again.

'Stan? Where are you?' Nothing.

I grab the blanket and find a note on it.

'Thanks for letting me sleep on the couch…I went home, bye.

-Stan'

I sigh and go to my room sleep again.

I wake up at 10:00 with my phone ringing. It's a message from Stan.

'Hey babe. Thanx 4 letting me sleep over. Love ya'

'Stan, I'm not your "babe" anymore.'

After some minutes, he calls me.

'Kyle?'

'Yeah?'

'What do you mean?'

'What?'

'I'm not your boyfriend now?'

'No! I'm still mad at you, and I still can't believe you hurt me that bad.'

'Kyle, I-'

'No, Stan. But, anyway, why did you think we were together again?'

'Because I slept over. I don't remember exactly what happened, but I'm pretty sure you called me and invited me to come over, right?'

'HELL NO! You came here at 2:30 am COMPLETELY DRUNK and I felt bad for you and let you sleep on my couch.'

'Oh…I'm sorry then.'

He starts crying.

'K-kyle, please, forgive me. I know I was w-wrong, but she k-kissed me. I swear I didn't want to kiss her, I e-even rejected her all the 4 times she be-begged me to be her boyfriend again, Kyle.

'You didn't pull back.'

'I didn't because it was a surprise, I w-wasn't expecting that. I swear. I would n-never cheat on you, Kyle.'

'I…I don't know, Stan. I don't think I can trust you again.'

'W-What?' He says calmly, but there's a little bit of panic on his voice. 'So…y-you don't l-love me any-nymore?' He cries even harder.

'No! I love you, so much. But I'm afraid. I'm afraid of getting hurt again, because it still hurts, and if it gets worse, I don't think I will be able to handle the pain.' My turn to cry.

'B-but Ky…'

'Bye, Stan' I hang up the phone as tears slide harshly down my face.

The afternoon goes by quickly. I spent it all inside my room remembering the good moments I had with Stan. And, of course, crying. I decide to go downstairs and try to eat something. When I get there, there is a teddy bear on the counter. A teddy bear just like Stan gave me the day we got together, but 5 times bigger. There's a note under it.

'I love you. Sorry for everything. Bye.'

There's no signature under, but it's probably Stan. The teddy bear is really cute and I take it to my room. I pick up my phone to text him and say 'thanks'.

'Thanx 4 the teddy bear :)'

After a couple minutes he replies.

'What are you talking about?'

He calls me after some seconds.

'The teddy bear you brought me… I found it on my counter a few minutes ago.'

'Kyle, I'm sorry, but I didn't leave any teddy bear on your house'

I sigh. 'Gosh… sorry then' My eyes go watery and I blush a little.

'It's ok. But… who could that be?'

'Dunno… hope I find out soon.'

He sighs.

'Hm.'

'Stan?'

'Yeah?'

'You're cute when you're jealous.'

He chuckles as I hang up the phone.

Who the hell left the teddy bear on my counter? And who the hell loves me and is sorry for everything?! Gosh.

My phone rings. It's a text. From…Cartman?!

'Dontcha think it's already time 2 go 2 school, Jew?'

'Fuck off.'

'Dontcha got the ballz yet?'

'No… Im feeling awful over here.'

He doesn't answer, but after a couple minutes he calls me.

'Hello?' No one answers. 'Cartman?'

'Yeah?'

'Why did you call me?'

'To ask you something.'

"Oh…ok. Go ahed.'

'Did you like the teddy bear?'

**End of chapter four.**


	5. I can move on too, Stan

Author's Note: Hey guys. Like the surprise? Is there Kyman? I don't know… read and find out!. Hope u like it, xoxo. ;]

**Chapter five.**

[…]

'Did you like the teddy bear?'

I freeze and I swear my heart stops beating. I blush, a lot.

'W-what?' He chuckles.

'Did you like the teddy bear I left you?'

'Oh.. y-you did that?'

'Well.. yeah.'

'I-I like it, t-thanks' After some awkward minutes of silence I speak. 'And the note? C-cartman, are you seri-'

'Yes, Kyle. I wrote the note and I bought the teddy bear.'

'But the note says 'I love you'…' I say in a whisper, but I'm pretty sure he listens.

'I know, and…well… it's true.'

'How…How long have you been, you know, feeling this way?'

'A long time…really long time.'

'Ooh…'

'Kyle,I- I have to go, ok? Sorry if I'm confusing you, and I know you still love Stan and..you know… I h-have to g-go, ok? B-bye.' He seems really nervous when he hangs up the phone.

'Oh my god….CARTMAN LOVES ME?! WHAT THE HELL?!' I say as I dial Kenny's number.

'Hey!'

'Kenny, did you know Cartman-'

'Loves you? Yeah.' He interrupts me.

'WHAT THE FUCK, KENNY?!'

'So… did you like it?'

'Like what?'

'The teddy bear?'

'How the hell do you know about this stuff?'

'Duh. He tells me.'

'Gosh! How long do you know that?'

'I don't know… some years.'

'YEARS?!' My eyes go wide. 'CARTMAN HAD A CRUSH ON ME FOR YEARS?!'

Kenny laughs

'A crush? Seriously? Kyle, he is _in love_ with you. Can't you see that?'

'Ohh…but…but… he hates me.'

'He used to… now he is in love with you.'

'That's why he has been so good to me and that's why he came to check on me when I broke up with Stan. Oh my god.'

'Yeah… that was pretty obvious.'

I chuckle. 'Yes, I guess so… ok Kenny, thanks. See you tomorrow.'

'Tomorrow? So you're finally going to school, uh?'

'Yeah...someday I'll have to go, right?'

'Right. But, do you feel better?'

'Hell no…I still feel like I'm dead inside.'

'Oh, that's awful, dude. If you need anything, I'm here, k?

'K… thanks. Bye' I hang up the phone.

I decide it's better if I go to sleep, so here I am, laying on my bed and under my blankets, completely alone.

I'm staring at a picture on my drawer. It's me and Stan… he has his arms around me and we're smiling. 'God…how I wish you were here with me.' I say as I fall asleep.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

'God Damn it!' I say as I turn the alarm clock off. I get up, dress up and leave without breakfast. I want to get to school as soon as I can.

I reach the school gates. Kenny, Craig, Stan and Cartman are there. 'Great.' I mumble to myself sarcastically.

'Hey guys.' I say cheerlessly.

'Hi' Kenny and Craig answer. I glance at Cartman and Stan, they're looking at the ground. 'Hey, Jew' Cartman mumbles slowly. Stan doesn't answer, instead, he leaves looking at the ground.

I sigh. 'Don't care about him, Kyle.' Craig says patting my back.

'I try to…'

'Do you still like him?'

'Of course'

'Oh… that's sad.'

'I know…'

The bell rings and I head to my first class, Geography. Oh, great, Stan will be there too.

I sit on my desk and Mrs. Lanes starts talking.

'All right everyone, today we're going to start with a project. You'll have to sit with a partner, which I'm going to choose.' Damn it! I hope she doesn't put me with Stan. 'And you'll have to right a summary about what we're studying about, ok? The summary must have at least 4 pages. The partners are:

Craig and Tweek, Token and Red, Bebe and Kyle…'

'Yay!' I mumble to myself as she continues

'…and Steve, Pip and Butters, Heidi and Cartman, Stan and Wendy, Clyde and Bradley.'

Stan and Wendy? What What What? What does she mean with 'Stan and Wendy'?! No! Something is really wrong up there! She cant be right, right?

At that moment, Bebe is already sitting next to me.

'So…kyle… I heard you and Stan broke up.'

'Yeah…'

'So… you're single now, uh?'

'Yeah…I guess…'

'Are you available?'

'No, bebe. I still like Stan'. Actually, I love Stan, but I'm not telling Bebe that.

'Oh…I understand…but if you still like him, why did you break up with him?'

'Because he cheated on me and…' my eyes get watery 'Bebe, I don't wanna talk about this now… can we please change the subject?'

'Sure! Sorry if I made you uncomfortable' She smiles, I smile back.

I glance at Wendy and Stan. She is talking about something but Stan is staring at me, with sad eyes. He sighs as Wendy shakes him, calling his attention.

'Sorry class, I made a mistake. It's Bebe and Wendy, Stan and Kyle.'

Oh… that's better… WHAT? ME AND STAN? SERIOUSLY?! NO,NO,NO,NO,NO!

'Ok' Bebe says cheerfully as she moves to the sit next to Wendy.

Stan sits next to me and starts staring at me.

'What?'

'Uh?'

'What are you looking for?'

'Nothing…I was j-just…sorry.'

I sigh and roll my eyes.

'You don't have to be that harsh, Kyle.'

'Sorry. You're such a good person, you would never hurt anyone right?' I say sarcastically.

He sighs.

'Don't do this, Kyle. You don't know how much it hurts me to see you this way. I spent the last nights crying just at the thought of you hurt.'

'Oh, what a coincidence! I spent the last nights crying too! Because of you! Wow!' I say, again, sarcastically.

He sighs one more time.

'Let's just get this starting.' He says.

'Ok.'

We grab the pencil at the same time, so our hands touch. I feel a shiver runs down my spine, but I don't pull back. He doesn't pull back either. Instead, he grabs my hand and interlaces our fingers. My eyes remain on our hands and his eyes remain on me. I try to pull back, but he is too strong. Thank god we're on the back of the class, so no one is paying attention on us.

'S-stan'

'Shh..'

'ok'

He grabs my chin and turns my face to his side, so our eyes lock. We stay like this for good 30 seconds, just looking into each other's eyes. They're so deep. The color is so amazing… is the most beautiful blue I've ever seen.

I finally find the strength to let go of his grip.

'I can't do this, Stan.'

I say as I get up and tell the teacher I'm not feeling good, so that I can leave the class.

I head to the bathroom and tears slide uncontrollably down my face. I start sobbing when I hear someone coming closer to the cabin I'm in.

'Jew? You there?'

'What do you want, Cartman?'

'I just, came to check on you. I saw the way you were looking at Stan and I understand why you're so hurt, I know how it hurts, Kyle.'

'No you don't!'

'Yes I know… I feel the same about you. Every time I see you cry I feel like I'm going to die. Every time I see you looking at Stan with so much hate and at the same time love, I want to punch him on the face for what he did to you. Every time I see you staring at Wendy with all the hate you can, I feel like killing her for hurting you that way.'

'Thanks, Cartman. It means so much to me. Thank you.'

'It hurts to see him with someone else, doesn't it?'

'Yes, it does.'

'When you were dating, every time I saw him kissing you, my heart ached. Every time he looked you in the eyes, I felt week. Every time he wrapped his arms around you, a tear rolled down my cheek. I always hid it, but at some time you would have to find out.'

I immediately open the cabin door and wrap my arms around Cartman, pulling him into a deep hug. I sob more and more as he holds me tightly.

'I-I…I don't know what to say. I'm sorry Eric.'

'It's ok, kyle. I'm here. I will always be here.'

'I'm soaking your sweater.'

He chuckles.

'Its ok, Kyle. Crying is ok. It makes the pain go away.'

I chuckle.

'Yeah.'

After I calm down I pull back and start heading to the bathroom door, but he grabs my waist and pulls me into a kiss, a deep kiss. I kiss him back, not knowing what to do. As he pulls back, I open my eyes and hear a familiar voice behind me.

'Kyle…'

I turn around to find a surprised Stan standing on his feet, but imediately kneeling on the ground. Tears are rolling down his red cheeks.


	6. All over again

Author's Note: Hey guys. Another chapter for tonight :) I'm excited about this fic. I know it sucks, but…anyway, PLEASE REVIEW :( I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU ARE ENJOYING OR HATING THIS…so please, review and rate. Thanks.

**Chapter six.**

[…]

'Kyle…'

I turn around to find a surprised Stan standing on his feet, but immediately kneeling on the ground. Tears are rolling down his red cheeks.

My mouth hangs open but no words come.

'Stan…' I manage to say. I sit down on the floor in front of Stan and tears start coming.

'I'll leave you two alone.' Cartman says as he leaves the bathroom.

'W-why, Kyle, why?'

'I didn't mean it, Stan. I s-swear. He k-kissed me.'

'Ironic, ain't it?' He says angrily. I hate to say this, but he is right. This is completely ironic.

'So, now YOU UNDERSTAND THE PAIN I FELT WHEN I SAW YOU KISSING WENDY!?' I say harshly.

'Yes. Yes I do. And you kissing Cartman proves you're as mean as me, Kyle.'

'Oh no! no no no no no! There's a difference, a _huge _difference between what I did and what you did.'

'Oh, really?'

'Yeah! YOU KISSED WENDY WHILE YOU WERE FUCKING DATING _ME! _I KISSED CARTMAN NOW THAT I AM SINGLE! IM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND ANYMORE! DO YOU SEE THE DIFFERENCE?!'

He sighs 'Yes. Yes I do. I'm sorry for interrupting you two on…whatever you were doing. I just want you to know that it hurts, a lot. And it will hurt forever. The thought of the person I love with somebody else…hurts…hurts more than anything ever hurt to me. Just…bye.' He says as he gets up and heads to the door to leave.

'I don't love him.'

'Than why did you kiss him?' He turns around on my direction.

'He kissed me'

'Now you understand what I meant?'

'No, I don't. We were a couple, Stan. We were not just project partners'

'You're saying that now we're just project partners?'

'To me, you could be much more than that. You were my life, you were everything to me, you were the only one that could make me smile when I was about to break, the only one who I trusted, the only one who actually believed in me, and the only one who I loved. But you ruined it, and now we both feel the pain. It still hurts.' I say blankly staring at the ground. 'And I know it will hurt forever.'

'You're not the only one who is hurt here, ok? Do you know how much it hurts to me to see you like this? Do you know how much it hurts to think that there's a chance you never want me back? Do you know how much pain I feel when I realize how is my life without you? 'Cause I think you do, because I know you're feeling just the same way.'

'You are right.'

'So, are we a couple again?' He smiles under his tears.

'No, Stan.' His smile fades.

'What? Why?'

'Trust is something that can be lost in a second.' I say as I past him to leave.

He grabs my waist and pulls me into a kiss and I, of course, kiss him back. God, how I miss that kiss, that grip on my waist, that warmness, that touch. Everything is so perfect now. But then I remember how much pain he caused me, and my heart still aches. I pull back and start running past him.

'KYLE?' He screams.

'I CANT DO IT, STAN.' I scream back, heading to the school gates and then, to my house. I DON'T GIVE TWO FUCKING SHITS THAT THERE ARE WHOLE 6 HOURS LEFT OF SCHOOL.

I enter my dark room and toss myself on my bed, under my blankets that in some minutes get completely wet.

My phone rings and I flip it open. It's a message from Cartman.

'Did that mean smth?'

'With 'that' u mean da kiss?'

'Yeah.'

'Dunno, Cartman. U know I still love Stan.'

'But he makes u feel so much pain. He hurts u so much.'

'Love hurts.' He doesn't answer.

After some hours of crying, I hear some noise on my window. 'It's just a bird.' I think to myself before I fall asleep.

I wake up with an arm rubbing up and down my back. 'AAAAAAH!' I jump as I scream. 'What the hell are you doing here!?'Stan bursts out in laughing. 'Sorry, ba-Kyle.' He was obviously going to say 'babe', but quickly stopped himself.

I can't stop myself from thinking how cute he is when he is laughing and how amazing the sound of his happiness is. I smile at the handsome boy sitting on a chair next to my bed.

'What are you doing here?'

'I came to check on you.' He smiles.

'Ohh… thanks. But I really need some sleep now…'

'So? I can still stay here.'

'Stan…' Before I can finish he pushes my onto my bed and put my blankets on me.

'God… they're so wet! How did you do this?'

'Tears' I say blankly looking at him.

'Oh…' his smile fades. 'Sorry for-'

'You don't have to apologize'

'Ok…now get some sleep.'

'Are you going to stay here?'

He nods.

'But you'll get bored.'

'Have you ever seen how cute you are when you're asleep?' I can't help but smile. He smiles back.

'Stan, you know we're not a cou-'

He sighs. 'Yeah, I know. It's ok. I just wanna be near you, no matter in what kind of relationship.'

'Ok...then I'm going to… you know, sleep.' He chuckles.

'All right.'

'What time is it?'

He looks at his watch before answering. '3 o'clock.'

My eyes go wide. '3 O'CLOCK?! I'VE BEEN SLEEPING OVER 5 HOURS!?'

He chuckles 'Well…yeah.'

'How long have you been here?'

'5 hours.'

'Oh.' I shift on the bed and pull the blanket closer to me.

I quickly fall asleep. When I wake up, my arms are around something I'm pretty sure it's my blanket, but when I open my eyes, it's Stan. He is smiling, but sleeping. He might be dreaming about something that makes him happy.

'Wendy…' he whispers.

No. I can't believe he is dreaming about Wendy and he is enjoying it. I can't believe he likes her after all this happened. My eyes start getting watery. God damnit!

'No, Wendy. Get the fuck out of here…'

Now that's better. A wide grin appears on my face.

'Kyle…love…you.' I smile.

Suddenly I have the urge to kiss him and that's what I do. It doesn't matter that he is asleep and wont kiss me back, I just wanna feel his lips against mine. I pull back after some seconds and close my eyes trying to sleep again. After, like, 2 seconds, I feel a pair of lips rubbing against mine excitedly. I kiss him back and I can feel him grinning. He wraps his arms around me, so there's no distance between us.

We kiss for a long time, just exploring each other's mouth. He pulls back for a second. 'God…how I missed that kiss.'

'Yeah… me too' We both smile and kiss again.

'Kyle?'

'What?'

'I love you.'

Before I can answer, awe hear a loud knock on my door and I get up and go downstairs to answer it.

'Wendy?!'

'WHERE THE HELL IS STAN, KYLE?!'

'WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?'

'KYLE, YOU CANT HAVE HIM! HE IS MINE, HE BELONGS WITH ME AND YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO DIDN'T NOTICE IT YET! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!'

'FUCK OFF, WENDY!'

'Is he here?'

'yes he is.'

She pushed me and got in the house, grabbing Stan, who stood next to me and dragged him out. They stood in front of me, and then she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Her grip didn't let him go, but I couldn't see him trying to pull back. My face got red and my eyes got watery again. I can't believe it.

**End of chapter six.**


	7. Do I really want this?

A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR ALMOST A WEEK!. I was really busy with all the exams and stuff. I wrote this chapter in like 20 minutes, so it SUCKS! Pleeeease review and tell me what u think about it :c please!

**Chapter seven**

[…]

She pulls back as more tears slid down my cheeks and my face is red in anger.

'What?! I can't kiss my _boyfriend _anymore?' She smirks evilly.

'Y-your w-hat?' I say in a whisper.

'Kyle, I-' Stan manages to say, but he is too nervous.

'What are you gonna say, Stan? Are you going to deny him that you are _my boyfriend_?'

'I..I…' he sighs 'no.' And looks down.

'But…but…' I try to say, but no words come out.

'Bye, Kyle. See you at school tomorrow' She waves at me. 'If you have the balls to go…' she whispers it to Stan, but I could hear it.

I almost can't close the door, because I'm shivering and losing my balance. I think I'm going to throw up.

I try to head upstairs quickly, but I lose my balance and fall on the floor. I pass out.

I lift my head some time later, and it hurts like hell. I feel like shit, my body aches. And I don't think it's _just _because of Stan. I get up, and head to the kitchen quickly, while I still have my balance. I look at the clock. 7:56. Holy Shit! I've been passed out for hours!

I sit on a chair trying to make my headache and my dizziness stop. After some seconds I realize why I passed out and why I'm feeling like this. 'Goddamn it!' I get up and grab my insulin case and inject it. I forgot to take it for 2 days! Being diabetic _really_ sucks. I think I should just lay down and rest a bit, so I lay on the couch, since I don't have the strength to go upstairs to my bedroom. After some seconds, my phone rings. It's Stan.

'Kyle?'

'Argh…' I regret answering his call. 'What do you want?'

'I just…wanted to e-explain stuff.'

'I don't wanna hear it! Bye.' Before I can hang up, he starts crying and screaming.

'NO NO NO NO! PLEASE! I-I need to talk to y-you' He sobs.

I sigh.

'Ok, go on. Tell me how is to cheat on Wendy. You've already done it to me and to her. Who's next?'I say sarcastically and harshly. My eyes go watery as I remember all that happened.

'Kyle, you didn't want me back, I _had_ to move on.'

'Then, why the FUCK did you came here some hours before and made me forgive you?'

'Y-you…you were going to f-f-orgive m-me?'

'Yes, Stan! We kissed for hours, we slept together, didn't we?!'

'Yes, but...' he sighs. 'You're right. I'm wrong here.'

'Oh, really?!' I say sarcastically.

'Kyle…I know this is all my fault, b-but _please_ forgive me.'

'Stan, it's not that easy.'

'I know.'

'Argh… I cant believe you made up with her.'

'I only did that, to show how much I love you.'

'How the hell is that supposed to mean you love me?!'

'BECAUSE I was trying to show you that I care about your happiness. If you didn't want to be happy with me, then I would get out of your way, forever, and let you be happy with whoever you want. Don't you understand that?'

I'm speechless.

'Oh...' 'Gosh…I…I don't know what to say.'

'You don't have to say anything.'

'Stan…just answer me something.'

'Yeah.'

'Do you love her?'

He waits a moment before answering.

'No, no I don't. Do you love cartman?'

I'm feeling dizzy and weak again.

'Stan I… I think I'm going to…' I pass out.

I barely open my eyes and find someone walking back and forth in front of me. I can't tell exactly who it is, but it's really familiar. Everything starts spinning again and I close my eyes.

I wake up some time later and find Cartman – yeah, Cartman! – sitting on the couch next to me with a sad and worry look on his face.

'Kyle? Are you awake?' He says looking into my eyes.

I try to sit up, but I can't, so puts his arms around me and sits me up.

'Are you ok? Can you hear me?'

I nod 'I-Im ok. What happened?'

'I think you passed out. It's probably because of your diabetes, isn't it?'

'Yeah, I forgot to take m-my insulin for a f-few d-days.' I say as I nod slowly.

'Oh! Gosh! You must be feeling horrible.'

'I am.' I sigh. 'sorry, but how did you get here?'

'Stan called me completely nervous and asked me to come here as soon as I could.'

'And how long have you been here?'

'40 minutes.'

I try a smile.

'Thanks Cartman. That's really nice' He smiles back.

'So…where's Stan?'

'He said he was coming, but he said he was going to be late, since he is at Wendy's and he has to come running and stuff.'

'oh…he is at W-wendy's…' I look down and a tear slides down my face.

'C'mon, Kyle. Don't get like this. You don't deserve it. He doesn't deserve someone like you.'

'I know, but…I cant help it.'

He sighs and pulls me into a hug

'If you need anything, I'll be here, ok? Always.' He smiles.

I nod and smile back.

'Thank you and…sorry for, you know…'

'You don't have to be sorry about anything'. We both smile.

At this moment my doorbell rings and Cartman gets up to answer it.

'Hey, HOW IS KYLE?!' It's Stan's voice.

'He is fine. Bye.' I hear the door closing.

'What? Hell no! I want to see him!'

'But he doesn't want to see you.' I smile evilly. It's true.

I can barely hear Stan sighing.

'Please, Cartman. I just want to see if he is ok.'

I sigh harshly. 'Let him come in…' I say calmly to Cartman.

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah.' I nod. He opens the door and Stan runs directly to the couch.

'Are you ok? What happened? OMG, Kyle…how are you?! Goddamn it, answer me!'

I can't help chuckling.

'I'm fine, just…calm down.'

He sits on the couch next to me and I can hear cartman leaving.

'Ok, I'm calm now. What happened?'

'I forgot to take my freaking insulin for two days and I passed out.'

He looks at me with a death and bored glare.

'Seriously? You were _this _dumb?' He says smiling and stroking my hair quickly.

'ha ha ha' I laugh sarcastically.

'How are you feeling now?'

'I'm fine, seriously.' He smiles and I look down.

'Ok, then. Do you want me to stay here?'

'NO, Stan. I don't want you near me anymore.' He looks down. 'Go back to your little girlfriend. By the way, does she know you're here?'

'I… I don't have a girlfriend…not anymore.'

'What?' I look up

'What the hell do you think I was doing at her place?'

'I don't know… stuff that couples are…used to?'

'I was _breaking up _with her, Kyle.'

'Ooh…' I nod.

'Do you forgive me?'

'It's not that fucking easy, Stan.' I look down.

He sighs 'I know'. He grabs my chin and drags it closer to his face, we're inches apart and he is coming closer, and closer, and when our lips are about to meet…

'Get the hell away from him!' Cartman screams and pulls Stan out of the couch.

'What?' We both say together. My eyes are wide at Cartman's reaction.

'Kyle, do you really want this? Do you really want to get hurt all over again? Seriously? Look at how much time you spent crying and suffering because of what he did to you. Do you _really _want this again?'

I get off the couch blankly.

'You're right.'

'WHAAAT?!' Stan says, wide eyed.

'I said he is right, Stan. I don't want this all over again.'

'But…Kyle…are you really going to trust him?! I may have caused you pain, but I know I was wrong and you know how much it hurts to me to see you sad. It was a mistake, you know I love you…'

'I love you too, Kyle.' Cartman says looking at the ground.

'Uh…' It is all I can say. I'm speechless.

**End of chapter seven.**


	8. Anonymous

**Chapter eight.**

[…]

'I love you too, Kyle.' Cartman says looking at the ground.

'Uh…' It is all I can say. I'm speechless.

'So...who do you choose?' Stan says staring angrily at me.

'I..I..' I sigh deeply. 'Please, don't make me choose.' I beg them

Cartman sighs. 'It's ok, I understand. Just be aware that I would NEVER hurt you, never make you cry, never make you feel sad, never make you want to die, never make you feel upset. I would do anything to see you happy.' He smiles weakly. I can't help smiling back.

'Kyle…I know I was wrong, so wrong. But please let me apologi-'

'No, Stan. I don't wanna hear it. I can't trust you anymore.' A single tear slides down his right cheek.

'I won't leave until you forgive me, and be my boyfriend again.'

'Then you'll stay here forever.' I say as I head upstairs and lock myself inside my room.

What do I do?! I don't love Carmtan…but he kinda makes me happy. And Stan… well, I know I love Stan, but I'm afraid of getting hurt again… I don't think I can trust him again.

I sigh. After 20 minutes I hear some screams and some noises downstairs. They're probably arguing or something like that. Then I hear a loud, veeeery loud noise, as if something hit the floor really hard. I get downstairs quickly to find Cartman on the floor and Stan on him punching his face.

'TAKE' punch 'THAT' punch 'BACK' punch 'NOW!'

'Holy fuck! STOP THAT STANLEY!' I scream and drag Stan off Cartman.

He is panting, and so does Eric.

'What the hell is going on here?!'

'Fatass said something he shouldn't say.'

'Here we go again….Cartman, what did you say?'

He mumbles something I can't understand.

'What?' I say calmly

'I told Stan that you won't forgive him and that he doesn't deserve someone like you.'

'So, Stan, I don't understand why you punched him. It's true.'

His eyes go wide.

'But Ky-'

'If you love someone, you don't cheat on someone, GODDAMN IT!'

'I know kyle… I know…'

'Then, there's nothing to talk about anymore. Bye Stan. And Cartman, thanks for everything, ok?' I smile and he smiles back. 'But I think you should go…I'm really tired and I need to think about a bunch of stuff.'

'Ok. If you need anything, you know where to find me.' He says as they both leave.

I immediately go to sleep.

At 3:37 in the morning, my phone rings. It's Kenny.

'Kenny?' I say rubbing my eyes,

'Sorry for calling you now, but, what the fuck happened between you and Stan?!'

'It's ok. Well…he just came by with Cartman and-'

'Oh god…That didn't end up well, did it?'

'No…no it didn't.'

'Go on.'

'He and Cartman were literally fighting because some stuff Cartman said and I told them to go home.'

'What did Cartman say?'

'He said I wouldn't forgive Stan and that Stan doesn't deserve someone like me…and…' I sigh 'I told him it was true.'

'GOSH, Kyle! Why did you do that?!'

'Cause I'm mad at Stan goddamn it! Look at everything he did to me!'

'I understand you. But was Stan upset about it?'

'He seemed to be really upset, but I'm not happy either. Why do you ask? And how the hell you know something happened between me and Stan?'

'Cause he is here and he is the drunkest person I've ever seen.'

My eyes go wide and start getting watery.

'What?' I say in a whisper, but loud enough to Kenny hear. 'Stan has been drinking?'

'Yeah… since you two broke up. He asked me not to tell you, but someday you would figure out.'

'Why d-does he do that?!'

'Cause he can't handle the pain.'

'Ooh…'

After some silence, I speak again.

'This is all my fault, Kenny. I can't believe I did it to him!'

'No, Kyle. This is _his _fault. He is the one who hurt you, right?'

'Well… yeah, but-'

'No 'but'. It's his fault and you don't have to worry about anything ok?'

I sigh. 'Ok…but _please _ask him to stop! Never let him drink again….please.'

'I'll do my best'. I smile.

'Ok, then…can I talk to him?'

'I don't think he can talk….but you can try. Wait up.'

'Ok.'

'Kyle?'

'Stan?'

He starts laughing.

'Sorry about everything….'

Silence, silence and silence.

'Stan…?'

'Oh, hey, it's Kenny again. I think he passed out.'

'Oh…ok. By the way, thanks for everything Kenny.'

'That's ok dude. If you need anything, you know where to find me.'

'Bye.'

We hang up. I can't believe Stan has been drinking, and because of _me. _Goddamn it!

I decide to go back to sleep, but I can't, so I spend the night shifting on the mattress.

The clock strikes 7, so I get up and put my clothes on. After I take my insulin, I head to school.

At the bus stop there's only Stan.

'Great.' I whisper to myself sarcastically.

He doesn't look up, he just keeps staring at the ground, probably thinking.

'Err…Hey?' I say shyly.

'Uh…Hey dude.' He says sadly.

'Is there anything wrong?'

'Nothing, it's just…my life sucks! Nothing is right to me anymore and…GOSH my head feels like it is going to explode!'

'Hangover?'

'Yea- NO! of course not' he laughs nervously 'You know I don't drink.'

'Yeah, right…Stan, I already know. You don't have to lie to me.'

'Goddamn it! How the hell do you know?'

'Eer…you r_eally _don't remember talking to me yesterday at Kenny's?'

'What?!' He chuckles. 'Hell no. What did we talk about?'

'You said you were sorry for everything and then you burst out in laughing.'

'Oh god.' He pinches his nose exactly the way he did when we were 8.

'Stan, why do you do that?'

'Cause it's hard ok? It's hard being without you, it's hard to handle the pain, it's hard knowing that you love Cartman, it's hard knowing that I'll never get you back.'

'Oh…WHAT? WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU I LOVE CARTMAN?!'

'Well… nobody told me, I just…you know… it looks like you love him.'

'Hell no. I don't love Eric Cartman.'

'Right.'

Silence

'So, you loving Cartman was wrong… is there anything else wrong in what I said?'

'Well…I don't know. Maybe yes…maybe not. We'll see.'

The bus arrives and we get in. He sits next to me.

'What do you mean with 'we'll see'?'

'I mean that we will see.'

'Kyle, can I ask you something?'

'Sure. Go on.'

'Do you still love me?' He looks inside my eyes.

'Yes, Stan. Yes I do. I still love you, I'll always love you, but I just don't think I can trust you again. I don't want to get hurt, not again.'

He sighs 'I understand.'

'Can I ask you something?'

'Yeah.'

'Do you still love me, Stan?'

'Yes. I thought it was pretty obvious.' He chuckles and I smile. 'But…are you still mad at me?'

'YES.' I say as the bus reaches the school gates and I get out and head to my first class.

At Math class Stan is not here, and Wendy is not here either. 'Great. Maybe they got back together.' I say , again, sarcastically.

My phone suddenly vibrates and I flip it open to find a text from someone that I don't know…or I don't have the number.

'How is math?'

'who is it?'

'You'll find out soon.'

'k. wut do u want?'

'meet me at the school gates at lunch time, k?'

'k.'

At lunch time I go desperately to the school gates to find the last person I want to see in this world right now.

**End of chapter eight.**


	9. Can I tell you a story?

A/N: Let's find out who is the 'mysterious' person. It's not that mysterious because it's ridiculously easy to find out… but, anyway, hope you like it :). Some fluffiness at the end xD And this fluffiness is inspired on 'Fall' by Justin Bieber, 'cause I'm a belieber :)

[…]

**Chapter nine.**

At lunch time I go desperately to the school gates to find the last person I want to see in this world right now.

The biggest bitch in this world. Wendy Testaburger. Oh, god… this is going to be nice.

'Oh, hey Kyle. Sup?'

'What do you want, Wendy?'

'Thanks for the education' She smiles sarcastically.

'You're welcome.' I smile back 'What the fuck do you want?'

'Nothing much…just…' She grabs the collar of my shirt 'get the hell out of my way, Kyle. Stan is MINE! MINE ok?' My eyes go wide. I try to pull back but she tights her grip. 'And I swear to God, if you get in my way once again, I swear Kyle, you're going to wish you'd never been born!'

'What do you mean?'

'You know Craig? Well…I'm paying him 30 bucks to kick your skinny ass if you try ANYTHING with Stan again. So, make yourself useful and GET OUT OF MY WAY!' She lets go and goes away.

I can't believe how ridiculous she is!

I head to the cafeteria and then to our usual table. Everybody is there, including Stan.

I sit on the table.

'Hey Jew' Cartman mumbles smiling.

'Hey…'

'Is there anything wrong, Kyle?' Kenny raises an eyebrow.

'Nothing, it's just…' I look at Stan who is staring at me waiting for an answer. I sigh 'Nothing…it's nothing. I'm fine.' I try a smile and he smiles back.

We keep talking, but only me, Cartman and Kenny. Stan doesn't say a word.

'So…Stan…how's your life? It's been a long time since you don't talk to us, you know?' Kenny says.

Stan sighs and leaves the table and gets out of the cafeteria.

'Ok then… thanks for the answer.' Kenny nods.

'Maybe he is having some problems…' I say slowly.

'These problems have a name.' He says.

'What name?' I say.

'Kyle Broflovski. Do you know him?'

'Oh…' I sigh. 'Kenny, this is not about me.'

'I know…it's about you and Stan.' He winks at me.

'I think I'm going to talk to him.' I get up, but Craig, who is in the table in front of ours, glares at me and makes that I'm-watching-you sign. 'Never mind…I think I'm just staying here…I guess he wants to be alone.'

Cartman shrugs.

Kenny realizes where I'm looking at and turns around to face Craig, and then he turns back.

'What's wrong with you and Craig?'

'What? There's nothing wrong with me and Craig.' I chuckle nervously and rub the back of my neck. 'Why do you ask?'

'Cause you were about to leave, but you looked at him and suddenly decided to stay.'

'Yeah…what happened?' Cartman says.

'Nothing…I just really think he wants to be alone.'

They both shrug and Kenny rolls his eyes.

'I'm telling the truth.' They nod. The bell rings and I get up, but they're still sit. 'I'll explain later!' I mouth them with my eyes wide.

They nod confusingly.

I head to my next class, Math. Oh great! Craig _and _Stan will be there too!

I sit and the teacher starts talking. Suddenly my phone vibrates and it's the 'anonymous' again.

'Hope ur not trying anything in Math. U know what can happen to u'

'Gosh, Wendy! Fuck off!'

I flip my phone closed and sigh.

'Hey, Ky…!' I hear a whisper behind me. The only person who calls me 'Ky' is…

'Stan, what do you want?'

'Just wanted to tell you I love you.' He smiles. I smile back.

'I love you too.' Now his smile is the biggest I've ever seen. His eyes are shinning like they never did before, he is so beautiful right now.

'Seriously?'

'Yeah.' I nod. 'I always did.'

'But then why did-'

'IS THERE ANYTHING WRONG, MR. MARSH?' We're interrupted by the teacher.

'No, Mr. Landers. I'm fine. Sorry.'

'Continuing…'

I chuckle and so does he.

After some minutes, his voice appears again.

'Kyle?'

'Yeah?'

'Are you still mad at me?'

I sigh and then smile.

'No…I don't think so' He smiles back.

'Then… can I see you after school?'

'Sure.'

'Ok then… see you.'

After some time the bell rings and I head to the school gates. I leave school and start walking home when my phone rings. It's Stan.

'Kyle? Where are you?'

'Uh… walking home?'

He chuckles really hard.

'You forgot, didn't you?'

'About what?'

'About meeting me after school.'

'GOSH, STAN! SORRY! I COMPLETELY FORGOT! GODDAMN IT! I'M SO SORRY!'

He chuckles again.

'It's ok, ky…le.'

'Stan, you can call me Ky, it's ok.' I chuckle. I know I can't see him right now, but I can say he is smiling.

'Ok then…' 'So, can I meet you now?'

'Well…I don't know.'

'Ky, I gotta go now. Meet me at Starks Pound in 10.

'No, but-'

'Bye.' He hangs up. Damn it!

I go to Starks pound and sit on the bench in front of the lake. I look at my cell phone, he is 15 minutes late. I sigh…the view is really beautiful. The sun is shining, the water is deep blue, birds are singing. I miss Stan… so hard. I miss his smile, his smell, his kiss, his hugs, his voice, I miss everything about him. I'm interrupted by a pair of arms grabbing my waist and making me jump. I then feel that sweet smell, Stan's smell. He wraps his arms around me and I don't think he will let go soon.

'Sorry if I'm too late.'

'It's ok.'

We stay like that for a long time. I sitting in the bench, and he behind me, with his arms wrapped around me.

'I missed this so much.' He says softly.

'Yeah… I did too.' I smile.

After some minutes the sun starts setting and the night is coming, but we're still like that. He suddenly lets go of me.

'Nooo…' I pout.

He chuckles. 'Wait…I'm just going to sit here.' I smile

'Ok.'

He sits next to me and I wrap my arms around him and he does the same, kissing my forehead. Then, he grabs my chin and pulls my face closer to his. Closer, closer, closer, and then…our lips met. They meet so softly and it is perfect. His hands are resting on my waist and my arms are wrapped around his neck. We kissed for a long time; I think it is the longest kiss I've ever seen. We simply don't stop! God, I love that. After a long while he pulls back.

'Nooo…' I pout again.

'Kyle, I need to breathe!' He smiles while he is panting.

'Ok…' I chuckle.

I start looking at the stars, they're so freaking beautiful. I get off the bench.

'Where are you going?' He says sadly, moving his head to his right.

'Lie down here. The sky is beautiful.' I say as I sit on the grass in front of the lake.

'Oh…' 'Can I?' He blushes

'Of course! C'mon!'

He gets off the bench and lies down beside me. One of his arms is now under my head and around my shoulders.

'Gosh…that's so beautiful!' He says excitedly.

'I know…'

After some seconds he finally speaks.

'Kyle…?'

'Yeah.'

'I love you, so much.' I blush.

'I love you too.' He pulls me closer.

Some seconds of silence and then he says…

'Ky…?'

'Yep.'

'Can I tell you a story?'

'Sure' I smile.

'It's about two boys. This boy fell in love for his best friend and when he is around he feels nothing but joy. Be the other boy was already broken, and it made him blind. He could never believe that love would ever treat him right. Do you know this story?'

'Yeah…' I smile as I kiss him on the lips, he kisses me back.

'Kyle, I just want you to know that I'm here to make you happy and I'm here to see you smile, ok? I would never want to see you sad.' He kisses my forehead. 'I love you. You're the smile on my face and I'm not going anywhere. I can tell you're afraid of what this might do, 'cause I hurt you once, but I swear I'll never do that again. It broke my heart every time I saw you crying or sad. Please, forgive me, Kyle.'

'That's so beautiful. Of course I forgive you.' I pull him close.

'Thanks, so much.'

'So…Kyle…'

'Yes.'

'Would you like to be my…_boyfriend _again?' He rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. His cheeks are as pink as mine.

**End of chapter nine.**


	10. Sleepovers

A/N : So, did you like the fluffiness? I know I suck at writing, but I did the best I could. Hope you like this chapter. Sorry for the language, and just to be clear, the boys are around 16 here.

**Chapter ten**

[…]

'Would you like to be my…_boyfriend _again?' He rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. His cheeks are as pink as mine.

'No, Stan.' I say looking at him angrily. He looks down and sadness controls his body. His eyes start getting watery and a single tear slides down his left cheek.

'oh…' He sobs and more tears come. 'Why not, Kyle?

I chuckle.

'I'm just kidding. Of course I would like to be your boyfriend again!' I say as I wrap my arms around him.

'God, Kyle! Don't ever do that again!'

I chuckle

'Sorry, but I thought it would be funny.'

'It was.' He chuckles, and then kisses my lips.

After some minutes my phone vibrates and I flip it open.

'I hear him trying to talk 2 u. Hope nothing happened, right?' My eyes go wide and my heart skips a beat. I start shivering.

'Kyle, are you ok? You're shivering.'

'Stan, I can't do that!'

'What?'

'I can't be with you.' My eyes start getting watery.

'WHAT? Why not?!'

I hand him the phone. He reads the text.

'Who the hell is this and what the hell does that mean?'

'It's…well…uh…Wendy.' His eyes go wide. 'A-and it means that if something happens between me and you, she will kill me.'

'WHAT? KILL YOU?!'

'She is paying Craig 30 bucks to kick my ass. She says you belong to her and I'm on your way. Stan, Craig will kill me!' I bury my face on his shoulder. He puts his arms around me.

'Kyle, it's ok. He won't kill you. I won't let him kill you.' He hugs me tighter.

'I hope so.'

'God…how I hate that bitch!'

'Me too…' he chuckles.

'She really thinks I belong to her…omg.'

'And you're so fucking dumb.' I chuckle.

'Why?!'

'Cause you loved her.' I look up at him.

'I NEVER loved her. I liked her… the only person I've ever loved and I'll always love is looking at me right now.' My smile gets wide.

'I'll always love you too.'

He smiles.

'Ky, I think we should go. It's getting really late.'

'Yeah…you're right.'

'I walk you home.'

'Ok, thanks.'

We get up and start heading to my house.

After some minutes of silence, he starts laughing.

'What are you laughing at?'

'Remember when Carmtan ate all that t-treasure at Cave of the Winds and then he f-found out it was fake treasure?' He laughs even harder.

'Yeah…' I laugh too. God, his laugh is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. He is so cute when he is laughing…I could watch it forever.

We finally reach my house.

He kisses me on the lips really passionately.

'Ok then…bye.' He says shyly.

'Bye…' I say as I get in.

I go directly to my room after taking my insulin. I reach my bed and fall asleep quickly.

After some minutes I wake up. I look at the clock, it's 2:57. I start thinking of how happy I am, but at the same time, I'm so freaking worried about Wendy and Craig. I don't wanna die! The time goes by and I still can't go back to sleep. Now it's 3:29. I grab my phone and text Stan.

'U awake?'

He takes a little while to answer.

'Now I am. Y?'

'Call me. Now.'

'K.'

My phone rings and I flip it open.

'Hey. Is there anything wrong?' He is a little sleepy.

'Yeah…I kinda can't sleep, and talking to you always make me feel better, so…'

He chuckles.

'Go back to sleep Kyle.'

'I can't!'

'Bye ky…love you'

'But Staaaaan…'

'Bye.'

He hangs up. Son of a whore.

I try to go back to sleep, but, again, nothing. A while passes when I hear something hit my window. What the hell?! I get up and head to the windows to find an excited Stan throwing a rock at my window. I smile at him and then I run downstairs to open the door.

'Are you crazy?!'

'Why? You called me telling me you couldn't sleep… so, I came here to help you.'

'Yes, but, its fucking cold outside and you came walking wearing nothing but these small pajamas and no shoes?'

'Yes… so what? The only that matters is to see you.' He kisses my lips quickly.

'Does your mom know you're here?'

'No, but she and my father will wake up late, tomorrow is Saturday. I'll be home before they wake up'

'Hope so!'

'Does your mom know I'm here?'

'She is traveling with my father and Ike. They went visiting my family in Mexico. God, come in, Stan. You're freezing!'

'Thanks.' He gets in and we star going up the stairs.

'But why didn't you go?'

'Well… because of the exams at school and because of, you know…you.' He smiles.

'Where am I going to sleep?'

'Where do you want to sleep?'

'Here' He points and looks to my bed and then looks at me.

I chuckle.

'Did I really ask this? It was so typical of you…'

'Yeah…' he laughs.

I lie down and he lies next to me. We share a blanket, but it's not really necessary since we're cuddled.

'Is it easier to sleep now?'

I just nod, burying my head on his shoulder.

He smiles.

'What do you wanna do tomorrow?'

'Shut the hell up, Stan.'

He strokes my hair.

'Arrghh!' I pull his hand away.

'Are you mad Kyle?' He says mockingly.

'Yes, I am.' I say harshly, trying not to chuckle.

'Don't get mad.' He strokes my hair one more time. I pull his hand away

'I hate you, Stan.' He chuckles.

'Oh yeah? You do?' He grabs my waist and starts tickling me, really hard. I laugh so loud that I think the neighbors could hear it.

'Stan…stop it!' I laugh more and more as I kick and punch him, trying to get out of his grip. He stops because he started laughing. I'm panting.

'What are you laughing at?'

'You.'

'What?'

'You're so cute when you're laughing.'

'You too.'

We cuddle again. As I'm about to sleep, the phone rings.

'Aaargh… who the hell is that?!' I grab it quickly.

'Hi?'

'Kyle?'

'Dad? Hey!' I sit on the bed.

'How are you?'

'I'm fine… how are you? And how's mom and Ike?'

'They're fine. We're all fine.'

'Oh. What are you doing there?'

'We're having lunch. Food here ROCKS!' I chuckle. 'What are you doing?'

'Well…I was asleep.'

'What? What time is it there?'

'4:36 am.'

'Omg Kye, I'm sorry! I totally forgot about the time zone!'

'It's ok, dad. So, how's Aunt Nelly?'

'She is fine, just a little crazy as always, but she is fine.'

'Oh, and how is' Stan sits and starts kissing my neck passionately. 'Wait up, dad. Just a minute.' 'Stan, stop it! This is not going to end up well! Wait until I finish talking to my dad!' I whisper to him.

'OK, dad. So… how's our cousin Nathalie?'

'Oh, she's really fine. She got a job at a famous mall and she is pretty rich.'

Stan suddenly bites my earlobe. Son of a whore! He knows I can't contain myself when he does that.

'Mmmm...oooh.' I moan. WHAT?! DID I JUST MOAN TO MY FATHER?!'

'Kyle? Are you ok?'

'Yes, sorry. It's just the Tv. It's kinda broken. It keeps suddenly changing the channels.' I give Stan a death glare.

'Oh… if you need, you can call an electrician.'

'Yeah. I will.' I flip Stan off. He obviously didn't notice, 'cause he has his face buried in a pillow and he is crying with laughter. I kick him in the balls, really hard. I hope he cries now, but not with laughter.

'Ok, Kyle, now I have to go. Your mom is calling me to pay the restaurant bill.' He chuckles and so do I. 'We'll call you tomorrow ok? Bye.'

'Ok, Bye.' I hang up the phone.

'OOOUUUCH! SUN OF A BITCH!'

I chuckle.

'You deserve it!'

'WHY?'

'CAUSE YOU MADE ME MOAN TO MY FATHER, YOU SKINNY FUCK!'

He laughs

'I'm not skinny.'

I smile. 'Yeah, you are.'

'And your moan was so sexy. You got no idea. I'd give anything to hear it again.'

He moves closer to me and starts biting my earlobe again.

'You know what else is sexy?'

'What?'

'You scream because your balls hurt.'

I kick him in the balls again, not so harsh, but it was enough to make him scream.

'OOOOOOUCH! YOU MOTHERFUCKER! IT FUCKING HURTS!' After he cries out in pain a little more, he stops.

'How the fuck can you think that's sexy?'

'The same way you think making me moaning to my OWN FREAKING FATHER IS SEXY!'

'Touché'

'Stan, I swear to god, if you do that one more t-'

I'm interrupted by a pair of sweet soft lips. I kiss him back, but he pulls back some seconds later and heads to my earlobe.

'Stan..ohh…stop it, please, stop it…oh god…'

'Only if you moan that sexy moan again.'

He starts biting and licking it.

'Mmmm…oh god….mmmmmm…ooooh…' I grab his hair and start stroking it.

'Yeaaaaaaaah….one more time.'

'mmmmmm…gosh…stop it, Stan…hhhhmmmm….oohh my!'

'That's better. I love your moan.' He lets go of my ear.

I flip him off.

'Never do that again.'

He kisses me on the forehead.

'I'll do it a bunch of times, cause I like your sexy moan.'

'And I like your sexy scream when I kick you in the nuts.' I say mockingly.

'Seriously? Do you really like it? Sick dude…'

I chuckle.

'Of course not. I like seeing you paying for what you did, but not in pain. Sometimes it's kinda funny.'

'Funny? Well… let's check if it's funny.'

He kicks me in the balls.

'GOD FUCKING DAMN IT STAN! OOOOOOOOUCH! SON OF A WHORE, I HATE YOU! YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! OOOOOUCH!'

He is laughing really hard.

'Yeah, it's funny. Doesn't it hurt?'

'Yes, it does!'

'So, how does it feel now? Still sexy?'

'No, goddamn it! Not at all!'

He chuckles.

'Your moan is still the sexiest thing I've ever heard.'

'Oh, does it make you hard?' I said mockingly and sarcastically.

'Yeah, it does. Wanna see it?' He says mockingly.

'Oh, you bet your skinny ass I want.' More sarcasm.

'I'm serious, Kyle.'

'WHAT?'

He bursts out in laughing.

'I MADE YOU HARD? OMG! LET'S GO TO SLEEP STAN!'

'God, Kyle. That's normal…'

'No, it's not normal!'

'Kyle, it's not a big deal… I just had a boner.'

I breathe deeply.

'All right then. It doesn't mean we have to do something, right?'

'Of course it doesn't!' He chuckles. 'Calm down, Kyle.'

I sigh. 'Ok. Sorry'.

'It's ok.'

'So…do you still…_have _it?'

'Well…Yeah…'

'Oh my god! And how long does it take to stop?'

'I have to _do _something if you know what I'm saying… or just wait a while and it will be gone.'

'Thank god! I'm so sorry!'

'Sorry for what?'

'For doing _this _to you.'

'Kyle, it's ok.' He smiles and I nod.

'Stan…'

'Yeah?'

'Are you a virgin?'

'Yeah. Why?'

'Cause I thought you and Wendy…you know…'

'Ew… never! Eeeeeew!' I chuckle. 'What about you?'

'Of course! Isn't that obvious?'

'No… cause you had a bunch of hot girlfriends.'

'A bunch?'

'Yeah… kind of. You dated Bebe, Red, Rebecca, Lola and Heidi.'

'Yeah… but nothing ever happened. We were too young.'

'We're still too young.'

'Really? OMG, I'm so glad you think like that too!' I say cheerfully. He laughs as I hug him.

He yawns. 'Kyle, I think we should go to sleep now. It's getting late and tomorrow I have to wake up early.'

'Ok, but can you promise me something?'

'Anything.'

'Promise me you won't leave until I wake up?'

'I'll never leave you.' He kisses my forehead. We lie down again and cuddle. After some minutes, when I'm about to sleep I hear some noise in my room.

'Stan?'

'Yeah?'

I move my arms up and down the mattress trying to find Stan before I open my eyes, but he is not there.

'Where the hell are you?' I sit and start rubbing my eyes.

'Sorry! I didn't want to wake you up. Go back to sleep, I'll be there in a minute.'

'OK. You're not leaving, are you?'

'Of course not! It's still dark outside!'

'Oh…all right. What are you doing?' I say in a sleepy voice as I yawn.

'Nothing, just…trying to find something.'

'Trying to find what?'

He sighs. 'It's ridiculous, but I can't sleep without my teddy bear, I need something to hug, you knoe? I sleep with it since I was 4,'

'I know that, Stan. You can sleep with mine if you want. It's under my bed.'

'Ok' He kneels on the ground and starts looking for my teddy bear. He then grabs a big something. Omg.

'Hey…I guess I found it.' He then finds the note on the toy's arm. 'I love you. Sorry for everything. Bye?... Kyle, Who gave you this?'

'Err.. remember when we broke up and I thought you sent me a Teddy bear?'

'Yeah…'

'Well… that's the teddy bear.'

'Ok, but who sent you this. Who 'loves you and is sorry for everything'?

'Uh…you won't believe me.'

'Of course I will.'

'Stan, PLEASE don't tell anybody about it, please.'

'Don't you trust me?!'

'Yes, I do.'

'Then who sent you this?'

'Uh…Cartman did.'

'WHAT? SERIOUSLY? GOD!' he chuckles.

'Yeah…'

He then puts the toy under the bed again, but grabs a little box, t_hat _little box. He opens it and a wide smile appears on his face. He takes the picture on his hands and stares at it. He then puts the picture away and grabs the small teddy bear.

'Do you remember this?' He says smiling widely.

'How could I forget?' I smile.

He then puts the toy away and grabs the next thing in the box. It's a note I got from him the day after we got together.

'Hey bf. I love you :) Promise you wont ever leave me? 3 xoxo'

'God…how old is that?' he chuckles.

He then puts the note away and start looking through the pictures inside the box, there are lots and lots of them. After some seconds he says as he closes the box and drags it under my bed gain. Then he gets up and sits next to me on it.

'You know what? I don't need this teddy bear. I can hug something way better than that.' He wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheek, I blush. We cuddle and close our eyes.

'Stan…can you promise me something?'

'Anything.'

'Promise me you won't ever hurt me again.'

'I promise.'

**End of chapter nine.**


	11. My little Jew

A/N : Hey guys xD Can you please review my fanfic? 'Cause I don't know if u like it… tell me what can I do to get better. Thanx :D ps. I wrote Cartman's poem during my Geography class, so it sucks. And 'do what you wanna do' is my favorite south park song EVER, so I decided to use it.

**Chapter eleven**

[…]

The next day I wake up first and look at the clock. OMG, it's 11:46!

'STAN! WAKE UP!' I shake him. Oh who am I kidding? He won't wake up until I soak him with water. I get up and fill my hands with cold water from the bathroom sink and soak his face. He jumps and his eyes are wide open. I laugh at his reaction.

'Goddamn it! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?'

'Because it's almost midday and you wouldn't wake up if I didn't soak you.'

'Oh…' 'WHAT? IT'S ALMOST MIDDAY? Damn it! I gotta go!' He gets up and starts heading to my bedroom door.

'Stan?'

'What?' He turns to me.

'Bye.' I pout.

'Oh…You know I got to go…please don't make this puppy face.'

I nod.

'Bye.' I look down.

He comes back to my bed and kisses my cheek.

'Bye.' He says softly and leaves the room. I go back to sleep. After some time I wake up. It's 13:10. I yawn and stretch.

I'm having lunch when my phone rings, it's Cartman.

'Cartman?'

'Jew?'

'Hey!'

'Hey… so I just want to ask you something.'

'Ok… go on.'

'Sorry about this, but I saw you and Stan talking about meeting after school and I just wanted to know if you two are…you know… together again.'

I sigh.

'Well… yeah, Cartman. Sorry.'

He sighs and I think he is crying. Ha, of course he is not crying. This is Eric Cartman we're talking about.

'It's ok, just…be careful.'

'What?'

'I don't want you to get hurt again, Kyle.'

'I see… thanks Cartman. I'm so sorry but, I love Stan. I can't help it. I'm so, so sorry.'

'It's ok.'

'Cartman…are you crying?'

'Uh…I guess so.'

'Gosh… I hate doing this to you.'

'It's not your fault. Don't get sad because of me, ok? I gotta go now… see you at school.'

'All right. Bye.' He hangs up.

I sigh. I think I'm going to take a bath. I go upstairs and take my clothes off. Before I can hang them on the hanger, I feel that sweet perfect smell. Stan's smell. For a moment I think Stan is here with me, but then I realize that it's just his smell on my clothes. I hug them tightly as if it was him. I love that smell.

'Oh… how I wish you were here.' I whisper to myself smiling.

After I take my shower I think I should go for a walk, so I head to the door and leave the house. I see an orange figure walking down the street. I think it's Kenny.

'KENNY?'

The figure turns around and waves at me. It is Kenny. I run down the street to meet him.

'Hey dude. What are you doing?' He asks.

'Nothing… just walking'.

'So…I heard you and Stan got back together, huh?' He smiles as he punches my stomach playfully.

'Yeah… how do you know that?' I smile back.

'He called me last night while you were asleep. Man, he was the happiest person I've ever seen!' My smile gets wide.

'Oh…that's nice.' I nod.

'Hey, what's up with you and Tucker? You told me you would explain it later.'

'Yeah…'

'So…?'

'Kenny, promise me you won't tell ANYBODY?'

'I promise.'

I sigh 'Wendy is paying Craig 30 bucks to kick my ass if I try anything with Stan.'

He chuckles. 'Really? God, she acts like a kid!'

'I know, but…if she finds out, I'll be dead. You know Craig can kill me.'

'Kyle, you're the best basketball player at school. You're one of the strongest guys I've ever seen. You can kick his ass too!'

'Thanks Kenny, but this is Craig we're talking about! He can kill me!'

'Look… I'll do my best to protect you.'

'Thanks' I smile, he smiles back. 'But I'll try to hide that me and Stan got back together, so _please _don't tell anybody!'

'Ok.'

After some minutes of silence he speaks.

'Uh…how did Carmtan find out?'

'How do you know he knows?

'He called me crying some while ago.

'Oh god…I hate myself for doing this to him!'

'Kyle, this is not your fault! You can't control your feelings, right?'

'I guess so.'

'And relax…I'll make sure Craig won't do anything to you.'

'How?'

'Err…Kyle, I have to tell you something, but _please _don't tell anyone about it!'

'I won't, you can trust me.'

He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and says quickly.

'I'm dating Craig.'

'WHAT?' My eyes go wide. He opens his. 'How long have you and Craig been dating?'

'Two weeks.'

'Oh…so, you're gay?'

'Bisexual.'

'Oh…I understand. That's great Kenny. Good luck with Craig. You two are a great couple.' He smiles.

'Thanks. Kyle, I think I should be going by now. Bye, dude'

'Bye' He leaves.

I think I'm going to check on Cartman, maybe he is not ok right now. I start walking when my phone vibrates; it's a text from Stan.

'Wanna sleep over? My Parents r gone. We can do whatever we want, if u know what im saying :9.'

My eyes go wide.

'Sick, dude.'

'just kidding. but srsly, wanna sleep over?'.

'sure. be there at 5.'

'Whatcha doin'?'

'Heading to Cartman's'

'Hm. Ok.'

I smile.

'Ur so cute when ur jealous.'

'im not jealous.'

'yeah, right.'

'srsly.'

'ok then. im going 2 sleep at cartmans.'

'fuck you'

' ill be at ur place at 5.'

'k.'

I reach Cartman's house and ring the doorbell. I ring it 3 times and no one answers. Maybe he left for a while. I think I'm going to text him.

'Carmtan, where r u?'

'starks pound. Y?'

'never mind. dont leave.'

'k'

I walk to Starks pound. South Park is really small, so it doesn't take too long until I get there.

'Hey Eric.' I wave at him.

'Hey Jew.' He is looking down and sitting at the same bench I was that night with Stan, he has a little notebook on his lap.

'What are you doing here?'

'Thinking of life…' He looks up. His eyes are red like he just stopped crying.

'Why were you crying?' I sit next to him and put an arm around his shoulders, comforting him.

'I wasn't crying.'

'Eric, don't lie to me. Why were you crying?'

He sighs deeply.

'Because my life sucks.'

'No, it doesn't! You have amazing friends, a good mother, you're beautiful…'

'My friends hate me, my mother is the town slut, I'm fat as fuck…what else do you want?'

'Your friends don't hate you, your mother isn't the town slut and you're not fat anymore and you know that!'

'Name 3 'friends' who don't hate me.'

'Me, Kenny and Stan.'

'They're not my friends.'

'I'm your friend.'

'I know. Every time I realize this, I feel like dying.'

'What do you mean?'

He sighs. 'I don't want to be just your friend, Kyle.' He gets up and leaves. I'm here in this bench looking at the pond when I realize Cartman forgot his notebook. I grab and open it; a little piece of paper falls on the floor. I take it and read what's written.

'Stan has his arms around Kyle It makes me wanna die, but I just smile I'm dead inside 'cause they are dating While I am here, just waiting I love Kyle, he makes me happy But he loves Stan, so my life is crappy I'd do anything just to make him smile But I pretend to hate him, the faggy Kyle He always has inside him something new And even he doesn't know, he is my little Jew.'

I smile. Damn it! That's so sad. I feel bad for him, but there's nothing I can do. I can't stop loving Stan; I don't want to stop loving Stan. And I obviously don't love Eric Cartman. I hate myself for doing this to him, I know how it hurts.

I look at my watch, it's 5:50. Crap, I'm so late!

I run home and put my boxers, socks and toothbrush inside my little backpack. I head quickly to Stan's. The sun is setting, so it's getting dark.

I reach there and his door is open. There's a bucket full of water with soap and a green hose next to it.

'Uh…Stan?'

'Kyle? Hey'. He goes down the stairs and reaches the door.

'Hi. Sorry, I'm a little late.' I say confused. He kisses my cheek. 'What are you doing?'

'I was going to wash my car, but now that you got here let's do something else.'

'No, no! You can wash your car. I don't want you to stop just because I got here.'

'Seriously?'

'Yeah.' I nod smiling. He smiles back.

'Ok then… you can put your stuff in my bedroom if you want.'

'Ok…I will.' I head upstairs and put my backpack on his bed. His room is messy, but it's perfect. Just like him.

I go downstairs and head to the porch where Stan is shirtless washing his car. God, I love it when he is shirtless, I can see his muscles and his defined belly…his body is so beautiful. My thoughts are interrupted by his voice.

'Earth to Kyle?'

I find myself with my mouth wide open.

'Sorry.' I close it quickly. 'I was just…thinking. What were you saying?'

He chuckles

'Dude, you were drooling. Am I _that_ hot?'

My eyes go wide and I blush. 'I wasn't drooling.'

'Right…' He chuckles. 'So, will you help me here?' He is holding the hose.

'No.' I shake my head smiling. 'I don't want to get wet, you know?'

He points the hose to me and a water jet hits my chest.

'YOU MOTHERFUCKER!' He laughs.

'Too bad. Now come here and help me.'

'Goddamn it!' I say as I angrily get up and he hands me the sponge filled with soap.

'You're going to get flu if you keep wearing wet clothes.'

I sigh and take my shirt off. My body is not that bad, I have muscles and a defined belly too, but I'm not as hot as Stan.

'Yeah man.'

'Fuck off Stan.' I flip him off.

We start washing the car and suddenly he points the hose to me and a water jet hits my legs. I give him a death glare.

'Seriously?'

'Oops.' He says sarcastically. 'Now you'll have to take your pants off.'

'I'm not doing that Stan.'

'But you'll get flu.'

'No, I won't. Just a little water won't make me sick.'

'All right then.' He rolls his eyes in frustration.

I then grab the sponge and throw at his back. It lands perfectly, soaking him with cold water. He shivers.

'Damn it. Kyle!'

I laugh.

He grabs the hose and another water jet hits my legs.

'Are you fucking kidding me?! This water is cold as hell!'

He chuckles. 'There's nobody in the street now. You can take them off.'

Goddamn it. I take my pants off carefully. Now I'm only in my black boxers.

Stan stares at me smiling and moving his head up and down.

'Stop looking.'

He shrugs.

'Stan, is really cold here. Can we get in?'

'Sure, I've already finished here.'

After I help him putting away the bucket and the hose, we get in.

'Stan, can you lend me some clothes? I forgot mine and the ones I got here are all wet.'

'Sure. Come here.'

We go upstairs to his bedroom, he opens his closet.

'I think my clothes will get a_ little_ large on you.' We chuckle.

'Yeah… take your smallest ones.'

'Ok, here are they.' He hands me a white T-shirt and dark blue pants.

I put the pants on and before I can put the t-shirt, Stan pushes me onto the bed harshly, so now he is on top of me.

'What are you do-' before I can finish asking, a pair of lips start brushing against mine. I, of course, kiss him back.

I'm between his knees and his hands are resting on my shoulders. Suddenly, one of them slides down my ass, so I slap it and put it away. I can feel him grinning.

He does it again, and I slap his hand and put it away. Now, he chuckles. When he is about to do it again…

'Stop it, dumbass' I say between the kiss. He pulls back to laugh.

'What's the matter?'

He doesn't give me time to answer; instead, he kisses me once again. We stay like that for a long time. He pulls back and gets off me, heading to his closet and throwing the T-shirt at me.

'Put it on, it's getting cold.'

'Ok.' I put them on quickly. Stan laughs hard at the 'dress' I'm wearing.

'Damn it.' I say as he laughs harder.

'So…what do you want to do?' He asks.

'Let's do what you wanna do.'

He bursts out in laughter.

'Stan…are you ok?' I chuckle. 'What are you laughing at?'

'I remembered that stupid song we made when we were 10, when everybody loved High School Musical, unless us.'

I laugh now.

'God… I forgot about that! How was it?'

''Cause you gotta do what you wanna do, don't let nothing get in your way, chase your dream everyday'…something like that.'

'True, girl you know it's true that if you really wanna be you, you gotta do what you wanna do.'

'Hell yeah! I remember that…gosh, it's been 6 years.'

'Times goes by really fast.'

'Yeah...so what are we going to do? Watch a movie?'

'YEAH! A horror movie!'

'All right…c'mon.' We go downstairs and sit on his big couch. He puts the movie on and we cuddle.

After some minutes he falls asleep.

'Damn it, Stan.' I chuckle.

I would NEVER wake him up; he looks like an angel when he is asleep. He has a grin on his face, I don't know why though.

The movie ends and I shake him softly. As expected, he doesn't wake up.

'Stan, wake up. Let's go upstairs.' I whisper in his ear. 'Stan, let's go to bed. It's getting late.'

He shivers and moans. 'I don't want to.'

'Of course you do. Your bed is more comfortable to you.'

He sighs and then sits on the couch. 'All right, fine.'

We go upstairs; he sits on the edge of his bed. I kneel on the ground and pick up the mattress under it.

'What are you doing?' He asks.

'Uh…going to sleep?'

'Yeah, but… aren't you going to sleep here with me?' He points to his bed and pouts.

'Ok then.' He smiles and I smile back. I put the mattress back under the bed and climb his bed, we cuddle.

'Good night.' He whispers.

'Good night' I whisper back.

After some minutes he speaks again.

'Kyle, are you awake?'

'Now I am, why?' I yawn.

'I can't sleep.'

'What can I do?'

'I don't know. Hey, let's play Xbox!'

'Stan, it's almost two in the morning.'

'So?'

'I'm really tired. Go back to sleep, ok?'

He sighs.

'All right… but I'll wake you up really early with water on your face, ok?'

I chuckle.

'Good night, Stanley.'

I fall asleep.

**End of chapter eleven**


End file.
